Amour Significa
by JeSuisAngel
Summary: Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos, tal vez demasiado. Acompaña a Serena en esta historia llena de sube y bajas, y ayúdala a descubrir el significado del amour.
1. Volver

**Hola amigos, ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, aquella vez, que juré que sería la ultima vez que nos veriamos para un fanfic de este tipo, bueno, era hora de volver para una ultima historia.**

 **Este fanfic tendrá lo que llamo "un arranque lento", pero descuiden, que todo lo que está aqui tiene su razón, espero que lo disfruten mucho, sin nada más que agregar, aqui tienen el primer episodio**.

* * *

Episodio 1: Volver

Es de noche, a fuera está lloviendo, es todo lo que puedo ver a través de la ventana, mientras que todo lo que puedo escuchar es el viento y un poco de la plática de la gente, después de todo, no hay mucho que puedas hacer en un avión, menos cuando estás descendiendo.

Su atención pasajeros del vuelo 240 de Kalos Airlines, hemos arribado al Aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia, en unos minutos llegaremos a la terminal, por favor no desabrochen su cinturón de seguridad hasta que la aeronave se haya detenido por completo, gracias por viajar en Kalos Airlines, que tengan una excelente noche – dice el capitán del vuelo.

Por fin he llegado a Kalos, todo este tiempo se me ha ido en viajar de región en región, ciudad en ciudad, presentación tras presentación. Ha sido bastante agotador, pero ha valido la pena, he estado haciendo lo que me gusta y por fin encontré mi camino, creo que tengo más que merecidas estas vacaciones, además, no que es que me quede de otra, la temporada de presentaciones ha terminado.

Tras recoger mi equipaje y a mis Pokémon, salgo del aeropuerto, es muy tarde para pensar en volver a casa, el ultimo bus que sale para Boceto partió hace una hora, por suerte tengo un par de amigos en esta ciudad, quienes me hospedarán esta noche, Bonnie y Clemont, quienes ya me esperan fuera, por fortuna no está lloviendo por aquí.

¡Serena! – grita Bonnie, quien se abalanza sobre mí para darme un abrazo – Te extrañé

Yo también – respondo – Sí que ha pasado un rato, ¿verdad?

Hola Serena – dice Clemont, el cual me saluda de mano – Que gusto verte

Gracias – respondo – Me alegra verlos a ambos

¿Qué tal tu vuelo? – pregunta Bonnie

Todo bien, algunas turbulencias, pero bastante tranquilo – respondo

Deberíamos irnos – dice Clemont – Debes estar cansada, además parece que la lluvia a volver, mejor tomaremos un taxi

El aeropuerto de Luminalia está rodeado por varios taxis, así que no nos es difícil encontrar uno que abordar, subimos mi equipaje en el maletero y tras subirnos al taxi, partimos rumbo a la casa de Bonnie y Clemont, la cual ahora está en la Torre Luminalia.

Te vas mañana, ¿verdad? – pregunta Bonnie, noto en su voz un poco de tristeza

Si, debo llegar a ver a mamá y a descansar un poco – respondo

No es justo – dice Bonnie – Yo quería que te quedaras un poco más

Me siento un poco mal por Bonnie, yo sé que no ha hecho mucho desde que terminó nuestro viaje por Kalos y que prácticamente no ha salido de Luminalia.

Nos toma pocos minutos llegar a la Torre Prisma, Clemont paga por el servicio, tomo mis cosas del maletero y entramos a la torre. Ya adentro tomamos el ascensor, el cual nos lleva un piso antes del gimnasio, donde ahora viven Bonnie, Clemont y su padre.

Bueno, llegamos – dice Clemont mientras abre la puerta del ascensor – Bienvenida Serena

No puedo decir que sea un lugar lujoso, pero el solo hecho de estar dentro de la Torre Prisma le da un poco de encanto a la casa, toda Luminalia puede verse desde aquí.

Dijeron que era necesario que el líder se quedara en el gimnasio, así que nos hicieron este pequeño apartamento dentro de la Torre – comenta Clemont – Solo hicieron las habitaciones para papá, Bonnie y yo, no hay habitación para huéspedes, así que te quedarás con Bonnie.

Ven Serena, por aquí – dice Bonnie mientras me toma de la mano y me conduce a su habitación, la cual tiene un Dedenne dibujado por ella y su nombre en la puerta.

Bonnie abre la puerta, es una habitación sencilla, pero bastante acogedora, con un par de muebles, una cama, bastantes peluches de Pokémon y una pequeña cama, donde yace durmiendo un pequeño Pokémon ratón, el mismo que tiene en aquel dibujo.

Aquí puedes dejar tus cosas – dice Bonnie, quien señala una esquina de su habitación – si quieres puedes tomar un baño para que descanses, iré a decirle a mi hermano

Abro una de mis maletas, donde guardo mi pijama y mi toalla, las pongo encima de la cama y me siento al lado, en ese momento escucho que alguien llama a la puerta, es Clemont.

Si quieres sacar a tus Pokémon para darles de comer puedes llevarlos a la puerta de al lado – dice

Gracias – respondo, ahora voy

Tomo mis pokébolas y salgo de la habitación, la puerta de al lado ya está abierta, es una habitación especial para los Pokémon, por ahora solo traigo conmigo a Braixen y Sylveon, a los cuales libero.

Estamos en la casa de Bonnie y Clemont, ya estamos en Kalos, mañana veremos a mi mamá, ¿vale? – ahora les traigo algo de cenar

Yo lo haré – dice Bonnie, quien ha entrado a la habitación – Tu puedes ir a tomar tu baño

De acuerdo, se quedan con Bonnie – digo a mis Pokémon – Pórtense bien

Entro de nuevo a la habitación de Bonnie por mi ropa, me dirijo al baño y tomo una relajante ducha, me recuerda a aquella vez que también nos quedamos en la casa de ellos, justo antes de comenzar nuestro viaje…tantos recuerdos.

Salgo de la ducha y veo que Bonnie y Clemont ya me esperan con la cena, así que me les uno.

¿Y su papá? – pregunto a Bonnie

No está – responde – Salió antes de que tu llegaras, es extraño, siempre suele salir muchas veces sin avisar

La cena pasa sin nada más, así que regreso a la habitación de los Pokémon, donde Sylveon y Braixen ya están durmiendo, no tiene caso que los moleste, así que me voy a la habitación de Bonnie, con quien me pongo a platicar sobre nuestro viaje por Kalos, no se puede evitar, Bonnie aún echa de menos nuestras aventuras. No puedo dejar de sentirme mal por ella, así que, le hago una promesa, volvernos a ver en poco tiempo para salir a acampar, a lo que ella acepta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Tras un día largo, por fin voy a dormir, mañana volveré a Boceto.

Llegada la mañana solo tomo un ligero desayuno, me despido de Bonnie y Clemont, no sin que Bonnie me vuelva a hacer prometer que nos veremos pronto, y salgo rumbo a Boceto, normalmente haría el trayecto a pie, pero con equipaje no me es posible hacerlo, así que espero un bus que me lleve. El trayecto es relativamente corto, así que llego a casa antes de mediodía.

El primero en recibirme es Rhyhorn, quien me reconoce de inmediato y se abalanza sobre mí, en ese momento, mamá sale por la puerta.

Al parecer no soy la única que te extrañaba, ¿verdad? – dice mientras sonríe – Bienvenida a casa Serena

Tras jugar unos minutos con Rhyhorn, entro a la casa, mi mamá me pide las maletas con mi ropa y se las lleva.

¿Qué tal el viaje? – pregunta mi mamá desde las escaleras

Todo bien – respondo

Serena, ¿puedes venir por favor? – dice mi mamá, parece que está en su habitación

Subo las escaleras y me dirijo a su habitación, donde la encuentro parada viendo hacia su cama, donde hay ropa suya, con mis maletas al lado, ya vacías.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

¿Podrías ayudarme a empacar? – dice

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto

Quedé de visitar a una amiga en Laverre – dice – Quería esperar a que regresaras para que no encontraras la casa vacía.

¿Y la verdad? – pregunto sarcásticamente

Necesitaba tus maletas – responde sonriente

Ayudo a mamá a preparar su equipaje, es justo que ella pueda salir también, aunque hubiera agradecido que me hubiera avisado. No lleva mucho tiempo, pues solo se irá por una semana, por lo visto se irá mañana. El día pasa rápidamente sin otro sobresalto, ya veré que hacer mañana después de que mamá se vaya.

A la mañana siguiente salgo a despedir a mamá, quien sale temprano, si todo sale según lo esperado estará llegando a Laverre antes de que anochezca. Me dispongo a preparar el desayuno, pero justo en ese momento, comienza a sonar mi celular, es Bonnie.

Buenos días – dice Bonnie con una voz bastante animada

Buenos días – respondo mientras pico algo de verdura

Deberías dejar de cortar verdura mientras hablas por teléfono, podrías cortarte el dedo, ¿sabes? – dice Bonnie

Espera, como sabes que… - no termino de decir cuando escucho un golpeteo en la ventana que está a mis espaldas, cuelgo el teléfono enseguida, pues es Bonnie.

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto a Bonnie tras abrirle la puerta trasera - ¿Viniste sola?

Claro que no – responde de inmediato – Clemont se quedó atrás, no se le quita lo lento

De acuerdo – digo – Pero aun no me respondes, ¿qué haces aquí?

Prometiste que nos veríamos pronto – responde – ¿Qué mejor que aprovechar ahora que estarás sola por una semana?

¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto a Bonnie

Tu mamá nos los dijo – responde sonriente

Supongo que no me queda alternativa, además, la casa no estará demasiado sola de nuevo. Justo en ese instante, llega Clemont, quien se ve bastante agotado y con dificultad para respirar.

¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto a Clemont

De...de…descuida – dice mientras intenta retomar la respiración – Solo necesito descansar un poco

Que lento eres hermano – comenta Bonnie

Clemont no responde nada, solo se sienta en una silla a descansar

Bueno – dice Bonnie – Ya estamos casi todos

¿Qué? – pregunto – ¿Cómo que casi?

Bonnie no responde, solo se queda mirándome.

Te dije que le preguntaras primero a Serena Bonnie – dice Clemont, quien parece haber recuperado el aliento. Es descortés invitar a alguien a la casa de alguien más, por más que Ash sea nuestro amigo…

¡Clemont! – dice Bonnie – Acabas de arruinar la sorpresa

¡¿Qué?!...

 _(continuará...)_

* * *

 **Amigas y amigos, eso ha sido todo por este primer episodio, nos vemos la proxima semana para el siguiente, si les gustó agradecería sus reviews, favs y follows.**

 **Antes de despedirme, me gustaría agradecer a quienes me han acompañado en estos fanfics, si me has leído antes te quiero agradecer por todo el apoyo, ya sea que me hayas dado follow, favs o reviews, porque gracias a que el apoyo no ha cesado, es que me animé a volver. Muchas gracias. Nos vemos en el proximo episodio.**

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_


	2. Reencuentros

**Ha pasado una semana...¿saben que significa?...claro, nuevo episodio. Iba a publicarlo el viernes, pero tuvo ligeros problemas de logística, no se preocupen, el proximo llega el viernes. ;)**

 **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, es bueno saber que se acuerdan de mi, espero corresponderles con una historia que les agrade. Sin mas que decir, viene el segundo cap.**

 **Olvidé el disclaimer el episodio anterior así que...**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes NO me pertenecen...hey...por ahora.**

* * *

 **Episodio 2: Reencuentros**

¡¿Qué?! – grito instintivamente ante tal sorpresa, ¿Ash viene?, debe ser una broma

Sé lo que estás pensando – dice Bonnie – Y no, no es una broma

Con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que Bonnie parece conocerme mejor que nadie, es algo extraordinario por tratarse de una niña.

Lo siento Serena – dice Clemont – Mi hermana sigue haciendo las cosas sin pensar

Tú fuiste el de la idea Clemont – responde Bonnie

Yo solo dije que sería genial si nos pudiéramos reunir los cuatro – responde Clemont – Nunca dije que lo invitaras, por suerte Ash está en Kalos y no lo vas a hacer viajar desde Kanto

Al escuchar eso ultimo siento que voy a desmayarme en cualquier momento, pues el que Ash esté en Kalos significa que llegará pronto y no me siento preparada para ello.

¡Serena! – escucho a Bonnie gritar, todo se está poniendo negro, no…no puedo ver nada.

(…)

¡Serena! – escucho nuevamente a Bonnie

Bien hecho Bonnie – escucho a Clemont, la hiciste que se desmayara

No fui yo – dice Bonnie – Fuiste tú, tú fuiste el que le dijo que Ash vendría y también quien dijo que estaba en Kalos

Comienzo a abrir los ojos, tal parece que sí me desmayé, pues lo único que logro ver es el techo de la sala, debo estar recostada en el sofá.

Serena, despertaste – dice Bonnie

¿Qué pasó? – pregunto

Al parecer el tonto mi hermano te bombardeó con mucha información – dice – Clemont, Serena despertó

Me recupero de a poco, tomo asiento y veo el reloj. Ha pasado una hora desde la última vez que lo vi, parece no estuve tanto tiempo desmayada. En ese momento, veo a Clemont entrar a la sala, quien trae una charola con un par de platos con comida y un vaso con jugo, la cual pone en la mesa de centro, frente a mí.

Al parecer no habías desayunado – dice Clemont – Come, te ayudará a reponerte

Es lo menos que puedes hacer, ¿sabes? – dice Bonnie a Clemont

Tomo el cubierto y comienzo a comer, mientras que Clemont y Bonnie aún discuten por quien tuvo la culpa, si él por decirme o ella por hacerlo en sí.

Así que…Ash viene – digo tras dar un trago al jugo, lo que provoca que Bonnie y Clemont detengan su disputa.

Sí – dice Clemont – Aún tardará pues se encuentra en la sede de la Liga Pokémon

¿Qué hace Ash en la Liga? – pregunto

No lo sé, no se lo pregunté – responde Clemont

Nos dijo que llegará mañana por la mañana – comenta Bonnie

No sé qué pensar, digo, lo extraño, en realidad lo extraño, pero… ¿qué pasará después de la forma en la que me despedí de él. No me siento preparada para esto, en algún momento tenía que buscarlo, pues mis sentimientos por él no han cambiado, pero esto es muy repentino.

Termino el desayuno que Clemont preparó, Bonnie volvió a darle de comer a mis Pokémon, parece que el día va a pasar rápido, así que será mejor preguntarles si tienen algo planeado para esta semana que estaremos reunidos.

En realidad, no – responde Clemont a la pregunta – Bonnie y yo creemos que es mejor que todo pase como en nuestros viajes.

Clemont se refiere a que, durante nuestro viaje, solo decidíamos a donde ir, pero todo lo que nos pasaba era sorpresa, parte de la aventura, aunque no estoy muy segura de cómo eso puede pasar aquí, pues solo estaremos los cuatro aquí, en mi casa.

La tarde llega rápido y con ella, un mensaje de mamá, diciéndome que ya llegó a Laverre. Le envío otro mensaje para decirle todo lo que pasó hoy, a lo cual solamente me responde "diviértete".

"¿Qué se le va a hacer?", pienso mientras suspiro de resignación. Volteo a ver el reloj, 7:56 de la tarde, aun no oscurece, pero el sol ya se ha puesto, al recordar lo que sucederá mañana, no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa, no he pensado en que hacer, no sé si hacer como si nada pasó sea lo mejor.

Serena – escucho a mis espaldas, es Bonnie – Acabo de hablar con Ash, al parecer su reunión acabó antes.

Ya veo – digo – Aunque igualmente llegará mañana así que…

Bonnie me interrumpe con una cara algo preocupada

Llegará en media hora – dice Bonnie

Tal vez sea algo trillado, pero…

¡¿Qué?! – grito de nueva cuenta, tal como en la mañana

Al parecer viene con un amigo – dice Bonnie – Dice que espera que no haya problema

¿Un amigo? – pregunto

Si – responde Bonnie – No quiso decirme más

Ahora que lo pienso, esto podría funcionar, tal vez la presencia de su amigo haga que se olvide un poco de lo que pasó entre nosotros. Sobre el espacio no hay problema, Bonnie y yo nos quedaremos en mi habitación, y los chicos en la habitación de huéspedes.

Creo que será mejor que haga la cena – dice Clemont – Seguro llegarán hambrientos por el viaje

Momento – digo a Clemont – Ustedes son huéspedes en mi casa, yo tengo que hacer la cena

Descuida – dice Bonnie – No creo que Clemont haga estallar la cocina, si es lo que te preocupa

No te preocupes – dice Clemont – Aun te lo debemos, mas por venir sin avisar

No puedo contra la amabilidad de Clemont y Bonnie, así que acepto a que se encarguen de la cena, mientras yo alimento a los Pokémon. Me siento en el sofá mientras comen, miro nuevamente el reloj, ha pasado media hora, Ash y su amigo no deberían de tardar en llegar, lo cual vuelve a hacer que se me acelere el corazón.

Tras unos minutos, el timbre suena…

Iré a abrir – dice Bonnie

Bonnie abre la puerta de la casa, puedo escuchar a Ash saludando a Bonnie y a Pikachu, pero no escucho la voz de su amigo, solo escucho otra voz…otra voz que no es de Bonnie, pero es de mujer.

Mucho gusto – escucho – Me llamo Lillie

Me levanto inmediatamente del sofá, Ash viene acompañado de una chica, puedo verla desde aquí, cabello rubio con una coleta, un lindo vestido blanco y una mochila a sus espaldas. Pikachu está en sus hombros.

En ese momento, Ash voltea la mirada hacía mí, tan pronto como me ve, se acerca, cada paso que da mi corazón se acelera más y más, pero ahora no es por lo que pasó aquel día, sino por todo lo que pasó desde que no lo he visto, al parecer esa chica se lleva bastante bien con él y el que Pikachu se vea tan a gusto con ella es raro, puede ser que esa chica sea…

Serena – escucho a Ash, sacándome de mis pensamientos, tanto me preocupé en que haría cuando lo vería y ahora me quedé sin habla ante tal situación

Ho…hola – respondo nerviosa, a secas

Que gusto verte de nuevo – dice Ash

Hola – escucho la voz de Lillie, quien se ha puesto al lado de Ash sin que yo lo notara – Me llamo Lillie, mucho gusto de conocerte Serena

Mucho gusto – respondo nerviosa

Espero que no haya problema con que me quede aquí – dice Lillie – Ash pensó que sería buena idea.

No hay problema – respondo tratando de darle una sonrisa a Lillie

La cena está lista – dice Clemont desde el comedor

Ash y Lillie se dirigen a la cocina, dejándome sola en la sala, pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, Bonnie se acerca a mí, quien me mira bastante preocupada. Esto no está bien, tengo un mal presentimiento, Lillie no me preocupa en sí, es una buena chica, eso puedo decirlo sin dudarlo…me preocupa lo bien que parece llevarse con Ash.

La cena pasa sin mucho que decir, una que otra pregunta sobre que hemos estado haciendo, pero muy poco sobre Ash y Lillie, aunque, a decir verdad, ni Clemont, Bonnie o yo, les hemos preguntado nada.

Pasada la cena, Lillie va a tomar una ducha y Ash se va con Clemont a la habitación de huéspedes, donde ambos se quedarán, sobra decir que ha habido un cambio de planes. Ahora Bonnie, Lillie y yo nos quedaremos en mi habitación.

Lillie sale del baño, inmediatamente Ash entra. Lillie entra a mi habitación, Bonnie sale a buscar a su hermano, al parecer va a hablar con él para ver si Ash le dijo algo.

Mientras tanto, me quedo a solas con Lillie.

Muchas gracias por recibirme – dice Lillie – Sé que es repentino, pero Ash no quiso dejarme sola

No te preocupes – digo – Mi casa es tu casa

Lillie me regala una sonrisa, no puedo dejar de admitir que es muy linda y tiene muy buenos modales.

Bonnie regresa, al parecer Clemont se ha quedado dormido, no ha podido sacarle nada de información.

Llega la hora de dormir, usualmente no dejaría que los huéspedes se queden en bolsas de dormir mientras yo descanso en mi cama, pero Lillie insiste que duerma en mi cama con Bonnie. Ya con la luz apagada, cierro los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño, Bonnie se quedó dormida rápidamente, debería hacer lo mismo que ella, pero la voz de Lille me hace abrir los ojos de nueva cuenta.

Serena, ¿estas despierta? – dice Lillie

Si, ¿qué pasa? – pregunto

¿Puedo contarte algo? – dice – Es un secreto

Mi pulso vuelve a subir, ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me ha pasado en el día, cierro los ojos nuevamente.

Claro – respondo, mientras me preparo para lo peor.

Entonces Lille me cuenta su secreto, el cual cumple mi pronóstico.

"Me gusta Ash"

* * *

 **¿Creían conocerme?, no saben nada, este fanfic cambia un poco mi forma de hacer las cosas, no me odien ;)**

 **Nos vemos la proxima semana para un nuevo episodio. Gracias por leer.**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	3. Rivales

**#ViernesDeAmour ...(?)**

 **Hola amigas y amigos, bienvenidos a un nuevo episodio de "Amour Significa..." muchas gracias por su apoyo, el volver ha sido complicado y es prácticamente empezar de cero, asi que agradezco sus follows, favs y reviews.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir en realidad, así que, sin más, les dejo el tercer episodio.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, si alguien les dice que sí, miente.**

* * *

 **Episodio 3: Rivales**

"Me gusta Ash", eso fue lo que dijo Lillie antes de dormir, aún resuena en mi cabeza.

Ha amanecido ya, por lo visto soy la primera en despertar, Bonnie duerme plácidamente a mi lado, mientras Lillie duerme en su bolsa de dormir. Tratando de no despertar a ninguna, me levanto de la cama, tomo mi ropa y salgo de la habitación, una ducha debería ayudar, aunque no tengo grandes expectativas, esa frase, ojalá fuera producto de un sueño, pero fue bastante lúcida.

Intento pensar en todo lo que implica que Lillie me haya dicho eso, mejor dicho…pienso por qué me lo dijo. Tal vez lo hizo con intención de alejarme de él, quizá notó que siento algo hacia él, o tal vez él le dijo algo, tal vez solo quería desahogarse…o tal vez quiere que la ayude. Ante esto llevo mis manos a mi rostro, tratando de salir de esos pensamientos, al parecer me he pasado tanto tiempo dentro del agua que mis dedos han comenzado a arrugarse, además seguro que los demás también quieren tomar un baño, así que, tras alistarme, salgo del baño.

Entro a mi habitación, Lillie ya despertó, Bonnie también, pero no está en la habitación. Lillie mira hacia fuera de la ventana de mi cuarto, voltea tan pronto me escucha entrar.

Buenos días Serena – dice sonriendo

Buenos días Lillie – respondo con una sonrisa, tratando de olvidar lo que me dijo ayer – ¿Viste a donde fue Bonnie?

Me dijo que iría a buscarte – responde Lillie – Cuando despertamos no te vimos por ningún lado

Explico a Lille que estaba tomando una ducha, la cual vuelve a sonreír al recordar que no se les ocurrió que estaba en el baño. Justo en ese momento, Bonnie entra a la habitación, con Dedenne en su cabeza.

Buenos días – me dice Bonnie

Buenos días Bonnie – respondo - ¿Dormiste bien?

Si, tu cama es muy cómoda Serena – responde sonriente

Al parecer Bonnie no escuchó el secreto de Lillie, pues se le ve bastante sonriente, si lo hubiera escuchado seguramente tendría un semblante preocupado.

Todos se duchan rápidamente, mientras tanto, Lillie y yo preparamos el desayuno. Quisiera preguntarle más sobre lo que siente por Ash y por qué me lo dijo, pero ella no parece querer tocar el tema, lo cual aumenta mis sospechas de que solo lo dijo para que me aparte de Ash y no planee nada. Parece buena persona y ha sido muy amable, pero, tal vez solo sea una fachada.

No, no puede ser, no pienses eso Serena – pienso mientras golpeo mis mejillas con las palmas de mis manos, lo cual sorprende a Lillie

¿Te encuentras bien Serena? – pregunta

Sí, estoy bien – respondo rápidamente – Es solo que aún me siento algo adormecida

Ya veo – responde con algo de duda en su rostro, sin embargo, no hace ningún comentario más.

Los chicos bajan junto con Bonnie a desayunar, tenemos que decidir qué hacer, si no queremos que esta semana se vuelva tediosa y repetitiva. Cualquier cosa que me saque de mis pensamientos negativos.

Tras el desayuno, lo primero que acordamos, es que no podemos hacer nada sin provisiones, hay suficiente comida para todos, pero los demás están de acuerdo en que dejar la despensa vacía de mi casa no está bien, así que quedamos en salir a comprar algunas cosas para la semana.

Hay un mini supermercado cerca, a las afueras de Boceto, no nos toma mucho tiempo llegar, una vez dentro, todos proponen que comprar y para qué día, lo cierto es que aún no sabemos qué haremos. Regresamos rápido a casa, aun no es siquiera medio día.

Salgo a darle de comer a Rhyhorn, tantas cosas están en mi mente, pero una sale de la nada y me golpea, no he hablado con Ash, no desde ayer. Esto no está bien, es como si él me estuviera evitando, tal vez a él también le gusta Lillie, tal vez tomó mi beso de aquella vez como una despedida, tal vez el cerró ese círculo y yo, yo sigo en él.

Serena – escucho a mis espaldas, es Lillie - ¿Podemos hablar?

A diferencia de las demás ocasiones, esta vez la voz de Lillie suena seria, como anoche, cuando me dijo que le gustaba Ash, tal vez notó que me afectó o quizá me va a decir que me aleje de él.

Claro – respondo

Dejo a Rhyhorn comiendo, Lillie me lleva cerca de un árbol que está algo alejado de la casa, seguro no quiere que nadie más escuche lo que va a decirme. Como anoche, que esperó a que Bonnie se quedara dormida.

Has estado distraía toda la mañana – dice Lillie – Incluso estuviste apunto de cortarte un dedo mientras hacíamos el desayuno, ¿te encuentras bien?

Si – respondo – Como te dije, aún estoy algo adormecida, es ahora que por fin puedo dormir

¿No tiene nada que ver lo de anoche?, ¿verdad? – Lillie pregunta directamente, lo cual me toma con la guardia baja.

Me quedo completamente muda, Lillie me mira directamente, esperando alguna respuesta, pero no sé qué decir. En ese momento, una sonrisa se vislumbra en el rostro de Lillie.

Tranquila – dice Lillie – Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo

Un shock recorre todo mi cuerpo, ¿de que está hablando?, ¿porqué se burla de mí de esa forma?

Tú… - dice Lille pensativa – No recuerdas lo de anoche, ¿cierto?

Si – respondo – Me dijiste que te gustaba Ash

Lillie se queda inmóvil al momento que respondo, pero tras unos segundos, se echa a reír.

Ahora sé con qué estabas soñando cuando dijiste eso – dice Lillie entre risas – Realmente quieres a Ash, ¿cierto?

¿De que hablas? – pregunto

Lillie, toma un poco de aire, intentando tranquilizarse.

Anoche, cuando estábamos recostadas y Bonnie se había quedado dormida, te escuché decir cierta frase – dice Lillie – Dijiste "no te vayas Ash, quédate conmigo"

Mis mejillas se enrojecen de inmediato, mi pulso se acelera exponencialmente y mi respiración se torna rápida. Fue un sueño…la confesión de Lillie fue un sueño.

Ash es solo un amigo – dice Lillie – Me ha contado bastante sobre sus viajes, me contó sobre Bonnie, Clemont y sobre ti, no me costó ningún trabajo saber que lo quieres mucho, aun cuando tardó en confesarme que lo besaste.

¿Y porque te…? – intento preguntar por qué la trajo con ella, pero Lillie me interrumpe

Seguramente vas a preguntar porque me trajo – dice – Verás, yo vengo de Alola con él, nos conocimos allá, yo solía ser callada, tímida, me gustaban los Pokémon, pero por alguna razón me aterraba la idea de estar con ellos. El me ayudó, me hizo creer en mi misma, y pensó que lo mejor era ver cómo sería estar con otras personas que no conozco, sobre todo porque estoy por emprender mi viaje Pokémon.

Escucho atentamente cada palabra que sale de la boca de Lillie, la comprendo, eso mismo me pasó a mí, aquella vez que Ash me encontró en el bosque, con mi rodilla herida…no se puede evitar, Ash siempre ha sido así.

No pienso ayudarte – dice Lillie, lo cual vuelve a dejarme perpleja – No necesitas mi ayuda, ni la de nadie, solo Serena puede ayudar a Serena.

Lillie me extiende su mano, la miro fijamente unos segundos, mientras vuelve a regalarme otra gran sonrisa, pienso en la mucha suerte que tengo de que ella no esté realmente interesada en Ash, no tendría oportunidad contra ella si fuera así.

Con un apretón de manos a la sombra del árbol sellamos el trato y consigo una nueva amiga.

 **(Continuará...)**

* * *

 **¿Creen que me conocen?, ¿creen que saben a donde va esto?...no saben nada. ;)**

 **Nos vemos la próxima semana para la continuación de "Amour Significa..."**

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_


	4. Complicaciones

**¿#LunesDeAmour?...despues de dos semanas.**

 **Gomenasai amigos, tuve algunos problemas que resolver y no me fue posible entrar para actualizar el fanfic, espero que no hayan creído que iba a dejarlo botado. XD**

 **En fin, les dejo con el episodio 4.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero si los mangas que tengo. XD**

* * *

 **Episodio 4: Complicaciones**

Lille me ha explicado que todo fue un malentendido mío, lo cual ahora me hace sentirme culpable por dudar de ella. Trataré de enmendar las cosas, si hay algo en que pueda ayudarla, lo haré.

Sin embargo, aún hay un problema pendiente, Ash sigue sin dirigirme la palabra, no parece que esté molesto conmigo, pero siento que evita llegar a una situación donde tenga que hacerlo.

Serena – me llama Bonnie desde la puerta de la casa – Ya va a ser hora de comer

¿Tan pronto? – me pregunto a mí misma, saco mi celular, 2:30, es cierto.

La comida es igual a las demás veces que nos hemos sentado en la mesa, pocas palabras, esto es cada vez más tedioso y es el primer día, dudo que funcione el plan de "dejar que las cosas se den".

Justo cuando Lillie y yo estamos levantando las cosas de la mesa, comienza a escucharse una fuerte ventisca afuera, además la temperatura baja de golpe.

Está nevando – dice Clemont, quien es el primero en asomarse.

Pero, no es temporada, tampoco parecía que fuera a nevar – responde Bonnie

… ¡Rhyhorn! – grito al recordar que aún está fuera, salgo inmediatamente de la casa

¡Serena, no! – escucho a Lillie gritarme – Está muy fuerte el viento y está cayendo mucha nieve

No hago caso a lo que me dice, abro la puerta de la casa, solo para ser regresada de golpe cuando esta es cerrada por la fuerte ventisca y me golpea en el rostro.

¡Serena! – grita Ash

Todos se acercan a mí para ayudarme, pero tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ir por Rhyhorn a meterlo en su Pokébola, desde adentro de la casa no puedo.

Estás sangrando – dice Bonnie

Pongo mi mano en la nariz, es cierto, el golpe que recibí me está haciendo sangrar de la nariz y bastante. Unas cuantas lágrimas de impotencia comienzan a salir por mis ojos. Ash me mira fijamente por unos segundos, en ese instante cambia su semblante, de preocupado a serio…he visto esa mirada antes.

Bonnie – dice Ash – Ve con Lillie y ayuden a Serena, yo iré a buscar a Rhyhorn

Ash toma la pokébola de Rhyhorn, la cual dejé caer al suelo cuando la puerta me golpeó – Pikachu, quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo

¡Ash! – grito al verlo salir por la puerta, la ventisca se ha intensificado, no se puede ver nada a más de un metro.

Bonnie me da una caja de pañuelos, mientras Lillie intenta tranquilizarme, el ponerme más nerviosa no ayudará a que se detenga la hemorragia.

Por lo visto solo fue el golpe, no te lastimaste – dice Lillie

Poco a poco el flujo de sangre comienza a disminuir, hasta que se detiene por completo, sin embargo, Ash no vuelve y la tormenta sigue igual.

Iré a buscar a Ash – digo mientras tomo mi abrigo

No – dice Lillie – No lo hagas, aún sigue fuerte la tormenta

Intento salir de la casa, pero Lillie y Bonnie me detienen, jalando de mí con todas sus fuerzas

Los minutos pasan y Ash no regresa aún, intentamos llamarle a su celular, pero parece que no hay servicio. Finalmente, tras unos agónicos minutos, la tormenta amaina.

Salimos de inmediato a buscar a Ash, dejamos a Pikachu y Dedenne con Bonnie en la casa, no vamos a tomar el riesgo de traerla afuera, la tormenta vino y se fue de forma tan repentina que no sabemos si puede regresar. Todo se ve blanco, lleno de nieve, pero no hay ni rastro de Ash ni de Rhyhorn.

¡Ash! – grito desesperada tras no verle por ningún lado

Buscamos a Ash varios minutos, no hay rastro alguno, la nieve tiene una profundidad de al menos medio metro en algunas partes.

¡Chicos! – grita Lillie - ¡Rápido, por aquí!

Clemont y yo corremos hacia donde está Lillie, la cual ya está apartando la nieve de una zona algo profunda, se vislumbra algo… ¡Es Ash!

Nos apresuramos a sacarlo, tiene la pokébola de Rhyhorn en sus manos, esta se abre, Rhyhorn sale de ella, sano y salvo…pero Ash no se mueve.

Rápido, llevémoslo a la casa – digo a los demás

La nieve es densa, nos tomará bastante tiempo el llevarlo

Rhyhorn se empieza a mover, al parecer quiere ayudar, sé que hacer, me monto en Rhyhorn y le pido a Lillie y Clemont que pongan a Ash frente a mí, tras asegurarlo, doy la orden a Rhyhorn para que nos lleve a la casa, no son muchos metros, pero la nieve hace que se nos entierren los pies y un tramo de un minuto caminando nos llevaría cinco bajo esas condiciones y no hay tiempo que perder.

Ash se siente demasiado frio, sigue sin moverse, temo lo peor, pero debo ser fuerte y llevarlo dentro de la casa. Rhyhorn llega rápidamente, Bonnie nos mira llegar, así que se altera cuando ve a Ash inmóvil, Pikachu se ve bastante preocupado.

Bajo a Ash de Rhyhorn, con algo de ayuda de Bonnie, no lo pienso mucho, subo a Ash a mi habitación para recostarlo y tratar de hacer que recupere una temperatura cálida, no sé de dónde saco las fuerzas para subirlo por mí misma, pero sé que si no lo hago Ash no se salvará.

Recuesto a Ash en la cama y lo arropo con todo lo que tengo, en ese momento llegan Clemont y Lillie.

Lillie se acerca a Ash y pone dos dedos bajo su garganta.

Tiene el pulso débil – dice tras unos segundos

No podemos ponerlo frente a la chimenea ni bañarlo con agua caliente, eso lo empeorará – dice Clemont – Debemos llamar a un medico

Lillie saca su celular, afortunadamente la red volvió a funcionar tan pronto pasó la tormenta.

Listo – llegará alguien de emergencias pronto – Mientras tanto hay que tratar de calentarlo lo más que se pueda.

Solo se me ocurre que alguien se recueste con él para pasarle algo de calor corporal – dice Clemont

Yo lo haré – digo sin pensarlo, no es que intente aprovecharme de la situación, en momentos así lo haría así fuera cualquier persona.

Entro rápidamente en la cama junto a Ash, Clemont dice que es mejor si el contacto es más directo, así que lo abrazo, está muy frio todavía y su respiración es muy débil.

Tras unos minutos, llega alguien de emergencias.

El diagnóstico es alentador, quizá demasiado, tomando en cuenta como encontramos a Ash, todo lo que necesita es seguir recostado con todo tapado con alguien que lo vigile, de hecho, el pulso comienza a volver de poco a su ritmo normal, también la respiración.

Tras unos consejos más sobre cómo tratarlo, los paramédicos se van.

Quería algo de emoción – dice Bonnie, con lágrimas en sus ojos – Pero no esto

Bonnie me abraza y se suelta a llorar aún más.

Tranquila – digo a Bonnie mientras la abrazo – Ash estará bien, además, si alguien tiene la culpa, soy yo

Lillie voltea la mirada hacia mi

Nadie tiene la culpa – dice – Nadie esperaba que nevara, mucho menos así, además, tú lo sabes Serena, Ash es así, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar, él lo hace.

Se hace de noche, el silencio reina en la casa, Ash se recupera, su respiración ha vuelto a lo normal, igual su pulso, pareciera que ahora solo duerme, pero no debemos despertarlo, eso nos dijeron los paramédicos.

Durante este tiempo, Clemont, Lillie y yo, nos hemos rotado la tarea de vigilar a Ash mientras duerme, el único que no se ha apartado ni un segundo de él es Pikachu, quien descansa a lado de él. Lille prepara la cena mientras yo intento distraer a Bonnie y Clemont cuida de Ash.

El día termina, no podemos mover a Ash de mi cama, así que cambiamos de habitación con Clemont, quien se ha ofrecido a vigilarlo en caso de que despierte, ya no es necesario estar viendo sus signos, afortunadamente. Cierro los ojos, pensando en que estuvo realmente cerca de pasar algo peor, pero me duermo algo tranquila, sabiendo que ya no hay ningún riesgo…al menos eso espero.

 **(continuará...)**

* * *

 **Las cosas no siempre son miel sobre hojuelas, creo que eso ya está más que dicho. ;)**

 **Nos vemos el viernes, esta vez sin falta.**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	5. Realidad

**#ViernesDeAmour...Mexicano?**

 **15 de septiembre, contra todo pronostico les traigo la continuación del fic, no me vuelve a pasar lo de hace unas semanas. XD**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, si fuera así Ash hubiera tenido un reencuentro más "decoroso" con Brock y Misty.**

* * *

 **Episodio 5: Realidad**

Llega la mañana, el sol comienza a salir, afuera aún hay nieve, pero no más de la que cayó anoche, al parecer la tormenta se fue.

Salgo de la habitación de huéspedes, aun en pijama, Bonnie y Lillie no han despertado aún, me dirijo a mi habitación, donde Clemont se quedó cuidando de Ash.

Toco la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta de Clemont, pero no responde, abro la puerta lentamente, Clemont duerme aún, plácidamente en su bolsa de dormir, pero Ash no está en la cama.

Salgo de la habitación rápidamente, sin cerrar la puerta siquiera, comienzo a llamar a Ash, buscándolo por el primer piso de la casa, pero no lo encuentro, bajo a la planta baja, es allí donde lo encuentro. Mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

Ash – lo llamo - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ash voltea lentamente

Lo siento – dice

Miro a Ash fijamente, no entiendo el porqué de su disculpa, pero antes que pueda decir nada, Ash cae al suelo, desmayado.

¡Ash! – grito al verlo caer, rápidamente intento levantarlo, sin éxito, Clemont y Lillie bajan de inmediato, también en pijama.

Llevamos a Ash de vuelta a mi habitación y volvemos a recostarlo en mi cama

Al parecer aún está débil, no ha comido nada desde ayer, iré a prepararle algo – dice Lillie

Ash despierta nuevamente tras media hora, esta vez estoy allí para evitar que escape a cualquier lado, Clemont se ha ido a darle su desayuno a los Pokémon

Aún estás débil – digo a Ash - ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

En ese momento caigo en que Ash no está en condiciones de hablar, así que le digo que mejor no diga nada, mientras tanto Lillie entra a la habitación con algo de comida para Ash, se percata de inmediato que ya despertó.

Debes comer algo caliente – dice Lillie, mientras pone frente a él un plato con algo de sopa

Ash come sin decir nada, creo que sabe que no está en posición de rechazar la comida, después de desmayarse, Lillie sale de la habitación.

Tras comer, Ash vuelve a hablar

Lo siento – vuelve a decir

¿Por qué dices eso? – esta vez pregunto sin pensarlo

Por preocupar a todos – dice – Por preocuparte a ti

No tienes por qué disculparte – digo – Saliste a ayudar a Rhyhorn, si alguien tendría que pedir perdón soy yo, nunca puedo hacer nada bien, siempre me has estado ayudando, desde que nos conocimos, y yo no he hecho nada por ti, incluso fue Lillie la que te encontró.

Siento que las lágrimas vuelven a salir de mis ojos, me siento como una inútil, una carga que Ash ha tenido que soportar una vez más y que casi le cuesta la vida esta vez. Ash no dice nada, pero puedo sentir su mirada, incluso en este momento soy tan patética

Salgo de la habitación, en ese momento Lillie se acerca, sé que me vio llorar, pues me detiene inmediatamente y me lleva a la habitación de huéspedes, mientras cierra la puerta, Bonnie no está, al parecer ayuda a Clemont con los Pokémon.

¿Qué pasó allá adentro? – me pregunta

Le explico lo ocurrido y le cuento como me siento.

¿Sabes? – digo a Lillie - En este momento me siento mal que tu confesión de haya sido solo un sueño, Ash necesita a alguien como tú, no a alguien como yo.

Lillie se queda callada, me mira fijamente, vuelvo a llorar, pero justo en ese instante, siento una bofetada en mi mejilla derecha, Lillie me ha dado una bofetada.

¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? – dice Lillie – Tú conoces a Ash mejor que yo, y sabes que eso es mentira, además ya te dije que Ash solo es mi amigo y no veo algo más en él.

Lillie, aquella chica que acabo de conocer hace unos días, me ha abofeteado y sin conocerme más que por lo que ha dicho Ash de mí, me ha dado, además un golpe de realidad.

De acuerdo, supongamos que todo esto es tu culpa – dice – ¿Y que vas a hacer?, vas a seguir llorando?, ¿o vas a intentar hacer algo para remediarlo?, si es que hay algo que remediar, tienes casi una semana entera todavía.

Gracias – digo – Gracias Lillie

Lillie me ha hecho entrar en razón, tras todo este tiempo, creí que había madurado lo suficiente, creí que ese beso que le di a Ash era muestra de ello…gran mentira. Cuando se trata de él, sigo perdiendo los estribos.

Lillie vuelve en sí, mira su mano izquierda, con la cual me golpeó.

Lo siento – dice Lillie – Lo siento mucho, yo, yo no…

Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer – respondo – Una vez más, gracias

Lillie me mira aún consternada, temerosa, logro ver como una lagrima está apunto de escapársele, es entonces que la abrazo. Soy muy afortunada de tener personas así en mi vida, que me ayuden y si es necesario, que me den una buena bofetada cuando lo merezca.

Lillie – digo – Sé que dijiste que no me ayudarías con Ash, pero necesito que me ayudes con algo más

¿Con que? – pregunta aún con voz temerosa

Ayúdame a que lo que resta de esta semana nos la pasemos bien todos, que nos divirtamos y olvidemos todo esto – digo extendiendo la mano hacia Lillie – ¿Cuento contigo?

De acuerdo – dice Lillie, siendo ella quien me responde el apretón de manos esta vez – Bueno, iré a ver a Ash, más tarde veremos que hacer

Lillie entra a mi habitación, yo salgo a buscar a Bonnie, esperando que no haya escuchado el momento en el que Lillie me abofeteó, la encuentro rápidamente, pues está subiendo las escaleras.

Serena, mira – dice mientras vuelve a tomar curso para abajo

La sigo hasta la sala, donde está la televisión, que muestra las noticias, el profesor Sycamore está siendo entrevistado.

…así que puedo decirles, con toda seguridad que la tormenta atípica de ayer fue causada por Articuno, un ave legendaria que pasó por Kalos, lo cual es algo raro, pues siempre se le había visto por las islas naranja, cerca de la región de Kanto – explica el Profesor – Me contacté con el Profesor Oak, que vive en Kanto, al parecer las aves legendarias suelen salir cada cierto tiempo de Kanto para hacer una especie de revisión en las demás regiones.

Así que es poco probable que esto se repita durante los próximos días – pregunta la reportera

Así es – dice el profesor – De hecho, en este momento Articuno ya debe estar de regreso en las islas naranja

Así que fue un Pokémon legendario – pienso tras ver la entrevista

Eso parece – dice Bonnie

Eso me tranquiliza, a menos que a otros Pokémon legendarios se les ocurra hacer lo mismo, no debería haber más problemas. Aunque en ese momento recuerdo que debo disculparme con Ash por lo que pasó ese rato, subo las escaleras para tomar rumbo a mi habitación, pero veo bajar a Lillie con los trastes del desayuno que le llevó a Ash.

Si vas a buscar a Ash, ya se quedó dormido – dice Lillie

Ya veo – digo algo desanimada

Pero yo lo veo mucho mejor, yo creo que tras esa siesta Ash estará completamente recuperado – dice sonriente

¿Lo crees? – pregunto

Tu escuchaste a los doctores – dice – El que lo hayamos encontrado en menos de una hora lo ayudó mucho

Lillie continua su camino a la cocina, mientras yo regreso a la habitación de huéspedes. Me recuesto unos minutos en la cama, mirando al techo, pensando que hacer, me levanto de la cama y miro hacia fuera, no hay muchas opciones estando aquí adentro, la nieve aun cubre buena parte del paisaje de Boceto, afuera de mi casa hay bastante, la suficiente para que Bonnie esté jugando con ella haciendo lo que parece ser un Fennekin de nieve. No parece que la nieve vaya a derretirse hoy, tal vez para mañana, sea lo que sea que hagamos esta noche tendrá que ser dentro de la casa.

¿Videojuegos?, no tengo, ¿ver películas?, no haría que convivamos mucho, ¿escuchar música?, no creo siquiera que sea una opción plausible…a menos que… ¡eso es!

El día pasa sin ningún sobresalto, Ash despierta a la hora de la comida, al parecer Lillie tenía razón, se ve completamente recuperado. Es durante la hora de la comida que revelo mi plan a todos.

 **(continuará...)**

* * *

 **Amigas y amigos, normalmente, este fic estaría en sus ultimos capitulos, este no es el caso, aún le falta a esto. Es todo lo que tengo por decir. ;)**

 **Nos vemos...y que ¡viva México!**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	6. Cantar

**#MiercolesDe...Enésimo regreso.**

 **Ha pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que actualicé este fic, ¿quien pensaba que justo unos días despues un gran sismo afectaría la Ciudad de México y volvería a azotar otros lugares ya afectados con el de antes. Bueno, en mi caso todos se encuentran bien, espero que en sus hogares todo haya salido bien, lo espero en serio.**

 **Para quienes no me siguen en Facebook, les dejaré una breve explicacion del porque dejé sin actualizar, no es nada grave, solo detalles, pero eso será despues del episodio, asi que, sin más demora, aqui la continuación:**

* * *

 **Episodio 6: Cantar**

¡Vamos a cantar karaoke! – digo, ante la sorpresa de todos

Pero no hay karaokes aquí – dice Bonnie, solo en Luminalia

Solo esperen y verán – digo guiñando el ojo

Todos se quedan mirando entre sí, incluso Lillie, pues si bien le pedí que me ayudara, nada sabía acerca de esto.

Tras la comida, Lillie se acerca a mí, para preguntarme acerca de lo del karaoke, le preocupa de donde sacaré uno, pues suelen ser aparatos costosos que solo están en lugares especiales para ir a cantar con tus amigos. Lo cierto es que me regalaron uno básico como premio tras una de mis primeras presentaciones, no es la gran cosa, pero cumplirá con su trabajo. Así que Lillie solo tiene que encargarse de comprar algunas frituras y sodas, a lo cual accede y de inmediato sale al minisúper acompañada de Bonnie.

Mientras tanto yo saco el karaoke de mi habitación, es como si fuera una consola de videojuegos, pido ayuda a Clemont con los detalles técnicos, pues al parecer tengo que conectarlo a internet para descargar las canciones.

Cuando llega la noche, todo está listo, el karaoke está conectado a la televisión de la sala, ya con la música lista y los micrófonos funcionan perfecto. Con papas fritas y sodas sobre la mesa. Es entonces cuando recuerdo un pequeño detalle…jamás he cantado en un karaoke y mucho menos en público, aunque sean mis amigos. Todo mundo espera que yo empiece, pues fue mi idea, estoy sumamente nerviosa, ni siquiera sé que canción elegir.

En ese momento, empiezo a escuchar una canción conocida, Lillie ha elegido una, se levanta de su asiento, toma el otro micrófono y se pone a mi lado.

Solo por esta vez, ¿entendido? – me dice en voz baja

Asiento con la cabeza, Lillie empieza y le sigo, cantando el resto de la canción en dueto, a pesar de que esa canción no es un dueto.

Al terminar todos aplauden, es el turno de Bonnie, quien elige una sobre los Pokémon

Sigue el turno de Clemont, o seguía, porque nos ha dicho que es mejor que no cante si no queremos que quedemos sordos.

Entonces llega el turno de Ash, quien pasa un par de minutos tratando de buscar una canción, a decir verdad, tampoco lo he oído cantar nunca, al parecer Lillie tampoco.

Comienzan a escucharse unos acordes de guitarra, unos segundos después empieza la pista, Ash empieza a cantar…Lillie, Bonnie y yo nos quedamos mirándonos unas a las otras, buscando alguna respuesta a lo que vemos y escuchamos, Ash canta bastante bien. Clemont está completamente perplejo. Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, hasta que Bonnie empieza a aplaudir al ritmo de la música y todos hacemos lo mismo.

Ash termina la canción, todos aplaudimos ante tal presentación.

Continuamos durante un buen rato, seguimos con duetos entre Lillie, Bonnie y yo, Ash logra que Clemont cante una canción con él, lo cierto es que, si bien Clemont no sabe cantar y tartamudea, no tiene mala voz y ciertamente no dejó sordo a nadie. Es bueno ver que todos se divierten tras lo que pasó.

Bueno – digo – Creo que es suficiente por…

No, no lo creo – dice Lillie interrumpiéndome – De aquí no nos vamos hasta que cantes una canción sola, Bonnie y yo ya lo hicimos, pero tu solo te la pasaste haciendo duetos.

Volteo a ver a Ash, incluso el cantó solo y lo hizo en su primera vez, no tengo excusa alguna, elijo una canción sin pensarlo mucho.

La canción empieza, no puede ser, todas menos esta, ¿por qué la elegí sin fijarme? No me queda de otra, así que comienzo a cantar.

Todos me miran, no puedo evitar poner mis sentimientos en esta canción, me gusta mucho esta canción y es de mis favoritas, es más que evidente que mi subconsciente la eligió, afortunadamente, el calor que comenzó a hacer hace un rato hace que mi sonrojo pase desapercibido.

Termina la canción, respiro para recuperar el aliento y para tranquilizarme, todos me aplauden, eso fue todo, la última canción, recogemos todo y nos vamos a dormir, esta vez volvemos a las habitaciones que nos correspondían.

Me recuesto en la cama y apago la luz, Bonnie se ha quedado dormida rápidamente, entonces escucho a Lille.

¿Qué fue eso Serena? – pregunta Lillie – Eso fue brutal, fue prácticamente una confesión.

Lo sé, lo sé – respondo, llevándome ambas manos al rostro en señal de vergüenza

Describiste a Ash y a tu situación con él en una canción – dice - ¿En que estabas pensando?

No lo sé – respondo – Yo solo elegí una al azar

No tienes remedio – dice Lillie, de quien puedo sentir un poco de broma en sus palabras – Tienes suerte de que Ash sea la persona más obtusa del mundo cuando se refiere a esos temas

Soy una tonta – digo

Escucho a Lillie reír, aunque no parece que lo haga con mala intención.

Por cierto – dice - ¿Has pensado en convertirte en una idol?, tienes muy buena voz y tus presentaciones son geniales, serías muy popular.

Espera – digo - ¿Me has visto en alguna presentación?

Claro – responde Lillie – Ash no suele perdérselas ha visto todas las que ha podido y por lo que sé, al parecer solo se ha perdido un par.

Mi corazón hace un ligero "boom boom" más fuerte al escuchar esto, el saber que Ash ha seguido apoyándome me hace muy feliz. Tal vez no lo vea, pero que Ash se tome el tiempo de verme por televisión. Lillie se ha quedado dormida, creo que debería seguir su ejemplo. Esta vez, sin ninguna preocupación en particular, cierro los ojos y por fin logro tener una buena noche de sueño.

La noche pasa rápidamente, despierto al día siguiente bastante animada y descansada, estos primeros días fueron bastante estresantes, cuando se supone que serían todo lo contrario. Volteo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, para ver si Bonnie aún duerme, pero no la encuentro, tal parece que ya despertó, levanto un poco la cabeza para buscar a Lillie, pero tampoco está, así que me levanto de la cama y me dirijo a la ventana para abrirla, al parecer la nieve se ha derretido por completo, ¿y como no iba a hacerlo?, si el sol está bastante fuerte…en ese momento caigo en mí, el sol está muy arriba ya, volteo la mirada para mirar el reloj de mi buró, el cual marca… ¡las 11 de la mañana!

Salgo rápidamente de mi habitación y sin siquiera tomar un baño o cambiarme de ropa, tomo rumbo a la sala, pero encuentro a Bonnie justo antes de bajar por las escaleras, quien me explica que ambas pensaron que sería mejor dejarme dormir un rato más. Aunque Bonnie ya iba a buscarme porque todos me estaban esperando para el desayuno, el cual pasó hace un buen rato.

Tomo una rápida ducha y me visto rápidamente, tal vez en tiempo record. Cuando entro al comedor, veo a todos sentados, esperándome.

Lo siento – digo a los demás – Me quedé dormida, sé que ya es algo tarde y…

Tranquila – dice Ash, interrumpiéndome – A decir verdad, nosotros no tenemos mucho tiempo despiertos, lo del karaoke se prolongó más allá de la media noche, ¿sabes?

Bonnie y yo les dimos su desayuno a los Pokémon hace un rato – dice Clemont

A diferencia de las otras veces, el ambiente se siente agradable mientras estamos todos en la mesa. Tras terminar de comer, nos quedamos un buen rato en la mesa, contando historias y demás. En ese momento alguien toca el timbre de la casa.

Ahora vuelvo – digo a los demás mientras me levanto de la silla y me dirijo a la puerta, cuando abro la puerta me encuentro a una mujer y su hijo pequeño, el niño me da un folleto. Son vecinos míos, es entonces que lo recuerdo…

Entro de nuevo al comedor, donde todos siguen con la plática, aunque todos voltean a verme cuando sienten mi presencia.

Chicos, ¿quieren ir a un festival?

 **(continuará...)**

* * *

 **Bueno, por fin continua este fic, el cual debería seguir con un episodio semanal, el cual será publicado cada miercoles, hasta los ultimos, donde pueden ser dos o tres los que salgan en la semana final.**

 **Ahora si, si son lectores habituales sabrán que llevo una agenda bastante ocupada, salí de la Ciudad de México unos días para asistir a la Feria Internacional del Libro de Guadalajara (México), y gracias a que tuve un día libre es que pude volver. No debo tener pretexto alguno de aqui en adelante, para mas información, recuerden que pueden buscar mi pagina en Facebook "JeSuisAngeloficial". Pueden contactarme por PM allá o dejar un review aqui en FF, el cual les responderé.**

 **Sin más que decir, los espero la proxima semana.**

 **JeSuisAngel**

 **PD: Serena cantó "Kimiiro Signal" de Luna Haruna...por si se lo preguntaban. ;)**


	7. Festejar

**Y a pesar de que dije que no volvía a pasar...pasó. Otro miercoles que no actualicé, ya no tengo cara para disculparme con ustedes. Pero bueno, pasemos a lo que realmente importa acá, el episodio 7.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, quizá en algún universo alterno, pero no en este (en el mismo donde no actualizo los fics)**

* * *

 **Episodio 7: Festejar**

¿Un festival? – pregunta Lillie

En esta época del año, se celebra el festival de Pueblo Boceto, no es un atractivo turístico como el de Laverre, es más bien local – respondo

¿Cuándo será? – pregunta Bonnie

Hoy – respondo – Habrá puestos de comida, juegos y fuegos artificiales

Suena bien – dice Ash

Acordamos ir al festival, la decisión no es difícil, pues creemos que puede ser bastante divertido. Así que comenzamos a alistarnos, Lillie parece algo distraída, así que le pregunto qué le sucede, su respuesta es algo inocente, al parecer le gustaría usar un yukata, así que me pregunta si se usan durante este festival.

Claro – respondo – Solo que no tengo ninguno

Ya veo – dice algo desanimada

Pero podemos rentarlos – comento, lo que la anima nuevamente – Aunque deberíamos ir ya, podrían agotarse nuestras tallas, después de todo, es un festival pequeño.

¿Vienes Bonnie? – pregunta Lillie

No gracias – responde – Estaré bien con mi ropa normal

Lille y yo salimos con rumbo al festival, donde todo parece listo. Entonces buscamos el puesto de renta de yukatas, no nos toma mucho tiempo encontrarlo, pues este está instalado prácticamente a la entrada, al parecer aún quedan bastantes de los cuales elegir, Lille elige uno blanco con diseño floral azul.

Listo – dice Lillie – ¿Y tu Serena?

¿Yo? – pregunto

Claro – dice – También usaras uno, ¿verdad?

A decir verdad, no tenía planeado usar uno, pero Lillie no parece dispuesta a usarlo si yo no hago lo mismo. No quedándome otra alternativa, elijo uno rosa, también de motivo floral, pero blanco. Tras pagar la renta, regresamos a mi casa para ponérnoslos.

¡Wow! – dice Bonnie al vernos – Se ven preciosas

He tenido que ayudar a Lille con el suyo, pues al parecer jamás había usado uno, eso explica su entusiasmo. Comienza a atardecer, se escuchan unos cuantos fuegos artificiales, al parecer, el festival ya comenzó.

Salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras, donde los chicos ya nos esperan, la mirada de ambos se pierde por completo, al parecer los hemos dejado impresionadas, incluso Clemont, lo cual es mucho decir, Pikachu parece darnos un cumplido. Tomamos rumbo al festival, con los chicos caminando frente a nosotros, Bonnie, Lillie y yo conversamos en el camino, donde nos encontramos a prácticamente todo el pueblo. Se ve bastante gente, pareciera que el festival es más visitado cada año.

Llegamos rápidamente, lo primero que notamos es un cartel pegado en el puesto de renta de yukatas que dice "ya no hay disponibles, lo sentimos", a lo que Lillie y yo sonreímos, al parecer hicimos bien en venir temprano.

Asombroso – dice Lillie – Hay mucha gente

Lillie tiene razón, hay demasiada gente, pero sin llegar al caos, pues es posible caminar entre los diferentes puestos y conseguir comida sin tener que amontonarse.

Boceto no cuenta con un templo dedicado a algún Pokémon legendario, si fuera así, esto seguramente sería mucho más grande.

Ash busca algo de comer, lo cual es bastante típico de él, Bonnie lleva a Clemont al área de juegos de destreza, mientras Lillie y yo nos sentamos en una banca a descansar, Lillie luce nerviosa nuevamente, pero esta vez no parece ser debido al festival, parece ser que algo ocupa su mente, también parece que quisiera decir algo. Tras unos segundos, Lillie rompe el silencio.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sobre Ash y tú? – pregunta

Me pongo algo nerviosa, pero creo que tras todo lo que ha pasado, ella merece mi confianza, así que acepto.

¿Qué sientes por Ash? – pregunta, lo cual me deja algo confundida, pues ella sabe mis sentimientos por él – Pero piénsalo bien, busca dentro de ti, digo, ya sé que lo quieres mucho, pero… ¿por qué razón?

Ahora que lo pone así, la pregunta toma sentido, es cierto que el afecto nace debido a algo, así me que pongo a pensarlo, lo cierto es, que no es muy difícil.

Lo admiro – respondo – Desde aquella vez que me rescató en el campamento cuando éramos niños y hasta el último día de nuestro viaje, esa determinación, el coraje, lo valiente que es y lo mucho que se preocupa por sus amigos, por no dejar que algo malo les pase, incluso a costa de su propia integridad.

Ya veo – dice Lillie con semblante serio – Al parecer así ha sido con todos

Algo no anda bien, Lillie actúa aún más raro.

Lillie… - digo, pero esta me interrumpe

Serena – dice, volteando a verme – Me gusta Ash

De nuevo esa frase, pero esta vez, estoy bastante despierta para saber que no se trata de un sueño.

Siento haberte engañado, pero lo que sucedió esa noche, no fue un sueño, en realidad te lo dije – dice Lillie – Solo que me arrepentí y te dije que lo habías soñado

¿Por qué? – pregunto

Lillie vuelve a mirarme frente a frente con un semblante serio, sin embargo, este comienza a cambiar hasta que Lillie echa a reír.

Perdón, perdón Serena – dice aun riendo – Tenía que hacerlo, tus expresiones son muy variadas cuando se trata de Ash, realmente lo siento, yo, yo no soy así, solo que, era algo que tenía que hacer

No vuelvas a jugar con eso Lillie – digo – A menos que me quieras matar de un ataque

Lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a suceder – vuelve a decir – Ven Serena, vamos por algo de beber, tengo sed.

Acompaño a Lille para que compre algo, encontramos un puesto de sodas, las cuales tienen sabor a bayas de la región, Lillie compra un par, una para cada una.

Toma – dice – Tal vez esto te quite el trago amargo que te hice pasar

Gracias – respondo con algo de falsa molestia

Pasamos un rato juntas antes de buscar a los demás, Lillie parece bastante feliz de estar en un festival como este, caminamos hacia un pequeño rio que pasa justo al lado de donde se celebra el festival.

¿Sabes? – dice Lillie – Me la he pasado muy bien aquí…bueno, si quitamos lo que le pasó a Ash el otro día

Miro a Lillie, su semblante se ha vuelto serio de nuevo, pero se ve bastante tranquila.

Yo era tímida, no podía acercarme a los Pokémon porque me daban miedo, no podía bromear como acabo de hacerlo – dice Lillie, quien mira a la corriente del rio – Hice muy buenos amigos en Alola, Ash entre ellos, pero, creo que en Kalos he encontrado a mi mejor amiga.

Lillie voltea a verme, la miro fijamente, no se su historia, pero algo me dice que ella ha pasado por mucho y que las cosas no han sido fáciles. Me da gusto que me considere tan buena amiga, siendo que apenas nos conocemos. Le doy un abrazo, uno que le diga que todo va a estar bien, uno que le diga que no importa porque haya pasado, ahora tiene personas que la quieren y que la ayudarán cuando lo necesite. En ese instante, Lillie comienza a llorar, pero no parecen lágrimas de tristeza, parecen ser lagrimas que están sacando todo lo que ella llevaba dentro y no podía sacar.

¡Serena!, ¡Lillie! – escuchamos a Bonnie, quien nos llama a lo lejos – Ya van a iniciar los fuegos artificiales

Tal parece que nos olvidamos que una gran parte de este plan era que Bonnie lo pasara bien, Lillie y yo reímos al darnos cuenta de ello, así que volvemos con ella.

Ya con los chicos, buscamos un lugar donde sentarnos a ver el espectáculo, es aquí cuando nos damos cuenta que había mucha más gente de la que creímos en un principio. Tras unos minutos, comienza el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, todos nos quedamos en silencio, escuchando como suben hasta lo más alto del firmamento nocturno y estallan dejando luces de todos los colores y algunos con formas.

Al terminar, Ash se levanta y se pone frente a nosotros. Entonces hace un anuncio, un anuncio que nadie se esperaba.

 **(continuará...)**

* * *

 **Bien, entonces esto suma otra semana de retraso al fic, el plan de finalizarlo antes de que acabe el año sigue en pie, solo que tendré que hacer algunos ajustes en mi calendario de vacaciones. Bien merecido me lo tengo.**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	8. Distancia

**#MiercolesDeAmour**

 **Ok, ya tenía algo preparado para decir acá, pero resulta que no guardé el borrador y actualicé la pagina sin querer. XD**

 **Dejaré detalles al final del cap, mientras disfruten la continuación.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera Disney probablemente estaría por comprarlo.**

* * *

 **Episodio 8: Distancia**

Ash por fin ha revelado que es lo que hacía en la sede de la Liga Pokémon, al parecer lo han elegido junto con otros entrenadores para ser parte de una especie de desafío entre regiones, por lo que estará moviéndose de una a otra. Eso significa que de nuevo volveré a alejarme de él por mucho tiempo. Tengo sentimientos encontrados, realmente me da mucho gusto por él, pero, por otro lado…pareciera que el destino no nos quisiera juntos.

Se los dije porque no podía contenerme de la emoción – dice Ash bastante emocionado – Será emocionante, ¿verdad Pikachu?

Pikachu asiente, igual de emocionado que Ash, ese par es inseparable.

Tras el anuncio, regresamos al festival, el cual aún tiene una última actividad más, una serie de batallas Pokémon dobles, donde se darán premios a los ganadores de cada batalla. Con su emoción a tope, Ash decide participar.

Vamos Clemont – dice Ash – Mostrémosles quien manda

Lo siento Ash – responde Clemont – No traje a mis Pokémon conmigo

Ya veo, que lastima – dice Ash, quien pierde un poco de su emoción

¿Por qué no se lo pides a Serena? – comenta Lillie

Buena idea – dice Ash – Vamos Serena

En ese momento recuerdo que yo tampoco traigo mis Pokémon conmigo, solo se necesita uno, pero no se me ocurrió traerme a ninguno, voy a perder esta gran oportunidad.

Es que…yo tampoco traje los míos – digo, puedo sentir la mirada de decepción de Lillie

¡Pika! – dice Pikachu, quien se acerca a mi

¿Qué dices Pikachu?, que tú serás el Pokémon de Serena para la batalla – traduce Ash – De acuerdo, en ese caso yo usaré a un viejo amigo.

Genial – dice Bonnie – Pikachu estará bajo las ordenes de Serena, creo que confía mucho en ella

Tras una simple inscripción que consiste en escribir el nombre de ambos en un papel y meterlo a una tómbola, nos quedamos a esperar nuestro turno, el cual no tarda mucho en salir, nos toca competir contra una pareja de hombre y mujer también

Vamos Pikachu – digo para elegirlo

Vamos Charizard – dice Ash, quien saca una de sus pokébolas y la lanza para liberarlo

Ya había visto anteriormente otros Charizard, pero no sabía que Ash tenía uno

Que gusto volver a verte amigo – dice Ash – ¿Crees que podrás con esto?

Charizard se voltea y hace un gesto de aprobación

La batalla comienza, para ser una batalla no oficial vaya que es emocionante, volver a estar batallando junto con Ash y usando su Pikachu como su fuera mi Pokémon no es de todos los días.

Vaya, vaya – dice el chico al que nos enfrentamos – Al parecer va en serio, bueno, mi chica y yo no venimos aquí a perder contra otros

Así es – dice la chica – Parece que el ser novios les ayuda a entenderse en las batallas, pero no son tan buenos como nosotros

Tal parece que nuestros contrincantes creen que Ash y yo…

Eso lo veremos, ¿verdad Serena? – dice Ash, ignorando por completo la insinuación que acaban de hacer, no hay nada que pueda hacerse, creo que lo mejor es seguirle la corriente

Ya lo creo Ash – respondo firmemente

La batalla termina, nosotros ganamos tras un ataque combinado de Pikachu y Charizard. Nuestro premio, un carameloraro para cada uno. Tomamos rumbo a la casa, estamos exhaustos, el anuncio de Ash también fue un sobresalto, de camino a casa, Lille vuelve a platicar conmigo.

Hacen un gran equipo – dice – Y Pikachu pareciera tu Pokémon, se entiende muy bien contigo, una vez hizo lo mismo conmigo, pero no así de bien.

Vamos – respondo – Cuando te conocí lo traías en tus hombros

No te diré que no nos hemos hecho amigos, pero es muy diferente – dice Lillie

Una vez en la casa, nos turnamos para tomar una ducha, no necesitamos cenar, estamos repletos de la comida del festival, solo le damos su cena a los Pokémon y vamos a dormir, los días siguen pasando.

A la mañana siguiente busco a Lillie, para ir a entregar los yukatas, pero tal parece que ella fue a entregarlos sola, pues estos no se encuentran donde los dejamos anoche, Bonnie aun duerme plácidamente, al parecer se divirtió bastante, lo cual me alegra, pues buena parte de todo esto es para entretenerla…pero, ¿qué pasará cuando esto termine?, ella volverá a su casa, Lillie iniciará su viaje, yo tendré que volver a las presentaciones y Ash…Ash se irá de nuevo, para iniciar otra aventura. Lo cual significa que, por tercera vez me alejaré de él, de nuevo, sin saber cuándo volveremos a encontrarnos. Escucho que alguien llama a la puerta, es Lillie, quien ha regresado.

¿A dónde fuiste? – pregunto

Fui a entregar los yukatas – dice Lillie, confirmando mi sospecha

Debiste esperarme, ¿qué tal si había algún problema? – digo

Lo siento, solo que no quise despertarte – responde – Parecías cansada

No hay mucho que hacer, el festival terminó, el resto de la mañana descansamos para reponer fuerzas, ha pasado un poco de todo en estos días. Estoy bastante agotada mentalmente, mucho ha pasado para ello, primero creí que Lillie era la novia de Ash, lo cual me lleva a tener una pesadilla, luego todo se aclara, pero Lillie no ha dejado de burlase de mi poca iniciativa con Ash cada vez que puede, una tormenta casi cobra la vida de Ash, luego el da ese anuncio de que volverá a irse por mucho tiempo…todo tiene que ver con él, no importa cuanto lo intente. Además, seguimos sin tener conversaciones especialmente largas, aunque, volvimos a hacer pareja para una batalla.

Serena – escucho a Lillie

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto

Ya sé que podríamos hacer hoy – dice

¿Hoy?, pero si ya es de tarde, no hay mucho que podamos hacer – respondo

Confía en mí – dice

La tarde comienza a convertirse en noche, la idea de Lillie resulta ser una fogata en mi patio trasero, donde nos reunamos todos a asar malvaviscos y esas cosas que se hacen en los campamentos entre amigos. A Bonnie parece gustarle mucho la idea.

Con la ayuda de Braixen, encendemos la fogata, todos nos quedamos en silencio, puede escucharse el crujir de la madera y una suave brisa entre los árboles. Esto me trae tantos recuerdos, esto era algo normal durante nuestro viaje, Bonnie me mira, sé que piensa lo mismo. Extrañaba esto, después de todo, durante mis presentaciones me quedo en hoteles de lujo, pero siempre estoy sola, ni una amiga con quien hablar, sin nadie a quien decirle como me fue en mi día. Pero ahora estoy con Bonnie y Lillie, y ambas saben lo que pasa por mi cabeza. Aunque ambas bromeen acerca de ello.

Tras una tranquila reunión a la luz de la luna y al calor de la fogata, nos vamos a la cama.

Nadie se esperaba lo que pasaría a la mañana siguiente…

Eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado.

 _ **(continuará...)**_

* * *

 **Bueno, si ustedes leyeron mi utlima actualización en mi fanpage, pueden evitar esto, de lo contrario, les aviso que este fic terminará en el episodio 11, además, para cumplir lo prometido, es decir, terminar este fic antes de año nuevo, ahora publicaré episodios miercoles y sábados. Sin más que decir, los espero en el siguiente episodio.**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	9. Enfrentar

**#DomingoDeAmourNavideño?**

 **Ok, ok, les prometí que sería en sábado, pero esta vez no fue mi culpa, no tuve acceso a internet todo el dia. Pero vean que lo estoy subiendo un poco despues.**

 **En fin, vamos a lo que importa, la continuación, aqui es donde empieza lo bueno, créanme. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes NO me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Episodio 9: Enfrentar**

"…es por eso que debo decir adiós de esta forma, espero podamos volver a encontrarnos pronto, espero que la próxima vez que me vean, sea como todo un gran campeón"

Ash se fue por la noche, al parecer, rumbo a su desafío, lo hizo sin despedirse, cuando todos dormían. Dejando solo una carta, disculpándose por no despedirse apropiadamente de nosotros.

Bueno, no queríamos que perdiera tiempo, es algo muy importante para él, ¿no es cierto? – digo a los demás, con la carta aún en mi mano, sentada en el sofá.

Pero debió despedirse – dice Bonnie, bastante triste

También lo creo – dice Clemont – Por mucho que diga que no tiene el valor para volver a despedirse de nosotros

Lillie nos mira en silencio, con el semblante serio, pareciera que quiere decir algo, sale de la sala y de la casa. Algo me dice que debo seguirla, que, si quiero una verdadera respuesta a todo esto, debo seguirla.

Salgo de la casa, tratando de buscarla. No me es difícil encontrarla, está en aquel árbol donde estrechamos nuestras manos por primera vez, donde nos hicimos amigas, está apoyada de espaldas en el, mirando hacia el cielo, puedo darme cuenta a la distancia que está hablando consigo misma.

Me acerco con sigilo, tratando de no producir sonido alguno que le haga saber que la estoy observando, consigo ponerme del otro lado del árbol.

…y lo hiciste, huiste – dice Lille, quien pareciera hablar con alguien, pero no hay nadie ni nada, no sostiene su teléfono, le habla a la nada, como si se tratara de alguien – Eres un gran mentiroso Ash Ketchum, podrás ser valiente para muchas cosas, pero para esto, demostraste ser un cobarde.

Algo aquí no va bien, desde que conozco a Lillie algo siento que hay algo en ella, algo que tiene que ver con Ash, ella se esfuerza en negarlo, lo cierto es que, sus explicaciones son poco convincentes, hasta ahora había intentado darle el beneficio de la duda, pero con lo que acabo de escuchar, toda duda en mí se disipa, algo pasó entre Lillie y Ash.

En ese momento, una fuerte corriente de aire sopla, haciendo que varias hojas caigan del árbol, intento quitarlas de mi cabello, pero sin querer, doy un paso hacia atrás, provocando que unas ramas y hojas crujan al pisarlas. Lillie voltea, me ha descubierto, sin embargo, esta voltea la mirada nuevamente hacia el cielo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Así que… - dice Lillie - … ¿me escuchaste?, bueno, no tiene caso ahora. Supongo que tenía que así tenía que ser, no quería tener que decirlo.

¿Qué pasó entre tú y Ash? – pregunto directamente a Lillie

Nada – dice Lillie – Ese es el problema, nada pasó

Lillie baja la mirada, lagrimas empiezan a brotar de sus ojos.

¡No pasó nada, entiendes!, ¡nada de nada! – grita mientras sigue llorando – Me rechazó

Entonces, ¿tu?... – intento preguntar

Sí, sí, es cierto, yo le confesé mis sentimientos a Ash, esperaba que él me correspondiera, pero dijo que no podía, me dijo que había alguien más en su corazón.

Lillie se acerca a mí y me abraza, esta vez es real, esta vez sé que es cierto, que no va a dejar de llorar de repente y va a decirme que todo se trata de una broma, lo sé porque yo he derramado esas mismas lágrimas.

Perdóname Serena, perdóname por favor, te mentí, te he mentido, a pesar de que tú me has dado tu amistad y me has apoyado aun siendo una desconocida para ti – dice Lillie – Además tú lo quieres, seguramente mucho más que yo

No importa – digo a Lillie – No es como si pudieras elegir de quien te enamoras, solo se da, así me pasó a mí, no podría tenerte resentimiento y no tengo nada que perdonarte.

Tienes que ir Serena – dice Lillie, intentando dejar de llorar – Tienes que buscarlo

¿Por qué? – pregunto

Él no puede – dice – El no podrá hacerlo solo

¿De que hablas? – pregunto insistentemente

Del desafío – dice – Ash es fuerte, mucho, pero el necesita alguien que esté con él, alguien que lo apoye en todo momento, eso es lo que vino a hacer a Boceto, el vino por apoyo… ¡el vino por ti!

Me quedo paralizada, tratando de comprender lo que acaba de decir Lillie, pienso en todo lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, pero solo recuerdo que, durante este tiempo, Ash ha estado evitándome en medida de lo posible, ¿cómo es que el vino por mí?, no tiene sentido.

Serena – dice Lillie – Conoces a Ash mejor que yo, deberías saberlo, deberías saber que él no es bueno para esas cosas. No sé qué fue lo que lo detuvo realmente, pero siento que hay algo más, algo vio en ti, algo que lo hizo detenerse. Pero yo no puedo decirte más, no lo sé, solo él puede decírtelo y eso solo lo lograrás encontrándolo, nunca lograrás que te lo diga en una carta, por teléfono o por cualquier otro medio que no sea frente a frente.

¿Pero donde se supone que lo encuentre? – digo

El irá a Kanto – dice – Lo sé porque alcancé a leer parte del folleto que le dieron con la información, no alcancé a leer la ciudad

Kanto es bastante grande – digo – No creo poder encontrarlo…Clemont, él puede ayudarnos.

Corremos de vuelta a la casa, donde Clemont y Bonnie aún se encuentran en la sala.

Clemont, tu eres líder de gimnasio, debes saber algo del evento en el que participará Ash – digo

Lo siento Serena, pero es un evento nuevo, no sabemos de qué se trata aún, no nos han dado nada de información a los líderes, eso suelen saberlo solo los del alto mando.

Me dejo caer al sofá de golpe, frustrada, no puedo pedirle más a Clemont.

Lillie mira por la ventana, hacia fuera, pensativa, solo por un instante, tras el cual voltea y me mira fijamente.

Sé dónde está – dice Lillie

Camino por las calles de Boceto, rumbo al lugar donde Lillie cree que estaría Ash, una banca a la entrada del pueblo. Tras todo el tiempo que ha transcurrido me muestro escéptica a creer que él está allí, pero Lillie parecía convencida.

Pienso en lo que me dijo ella, que solo lograré entender todo lo que ha pasado si confronto a Ash, cada motivo suena tan improbable como el otro y cada vez más terribles, tal vez tenga un secreto que no quiere revelar a nadie. No lo sé, solo lo sabré confrontándolo.

Durante todo el trayecto no he hecho más que mirar hacia el suelo, me niego a creer que Ash aún no abandona Boceto, ¿por qué motivo tendría que seguir aquí? Justo cuando estoy por llegar, escucho que alguien comienza a correr, levanto la vista de inmediato…es Ash.

 _ **(continuará...)**_

* * *

 **Dejar los episodios en cliffhangers y otras costumbres mías. 3**

 **Los veo el proximo miercoles para el penultimo episodio de Amour Significa..., mientras tanto, feliz navidad. ¡PADORU PADORU!**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	10. Caer

**#DomingoDeAmour...volvemos por enesima vez.**

 **Hola a todos, esta vez no daré una explicación del porque no pude concluir el fic el año pasado, ustedes vienen aquí para leer el fic, no mis problemas. X'D**

 **Ahora el plan es el siguiente, este es en realidad el antepenúltimo episodio, el próximo domingo (¿adivinen quien cumple años?), estaré estrenando el penúltimo episodio, para concluir esta historia con el episodio numero 12, el miércoles 14 de febrero. ;)**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Episodio 10: Caer**

Al parecer Ash se ha percatado de mi presencia y ha emprendido la huida.

Hoy no Ash, esta vez no te irás sin que me digas que hay dentro de ti – pienso mientras comienzo a correr tras él, llamándolo por su nombre, Pikachu voltea ocasionalmente, pero él no, está completamente concentrado en su huida.

¡Ash! – grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras sigo corriendo - ¡Ash!

No logro alcanzarlo, pero Ash tampoco logra alejarse como quisiera. Es a todo o nada, acelero tanto como me es humanamente posible, quizá aún más, pues comienzo a darle alcance tras unos metros.

Solo un poco más, solo un…poco…

La vida es un camino, un camino lleno de obstáculos, lleno de piedras con las cuales tropezarás una y otra vez, pero esta vez, literalmente, una piedra se ha cruzado en mi camino, haciéndome caer justo cuando estaba por alcanzar a Ash, solo puedo sentir mis rodillas golpeando el suelo y solo veo polvo levantándose, tras unos segundos, quedo boca arriba, mirando hacia el cielo, mis rodillas me duelen y escucho como Ash se aleja corriendo.

…perdí…de nuevo…

...

Serena…Serena – escucho la voz de una mujer, abro lentamente los ojos, veo el techo de mi habitación, volteo hacia donde proviene la voz, solo para encontrarme a Lillie, quien me mira preocupada.

Ash – digo a Lillie – Ash escapó

Lillie me mira en silencio, como si supiera lo que pasó.

No, nunca más – escucho otra voz, la reconozco de inmediato, pero no doy crédito a mis oídos, es la voz de Ash.

Serena – dice Lillie – Ash te trajo en su espalda después de que te caíste

Lillie sale de la habitación, dejándome a solas con Ash. El silencio es abrumador, podrías dejar caer un alfiler y se escucharía fuertemente. Ash me mira de reojo, sé que, sea cual sea que la razón que lo hizo huir, aún está dentro de él, que si regresó fue solo porque me vio malherida. Que apenas me recupere, volverá a irse.

Serena… - dice Ash rompiendo el silencio, aunque solo para decir eso, pues vuelve a quedarse callado.

Vete – digo a Ash – Gracias por traerme, pero por favor, vete, no tienes ningún motivo para estar aquí, estaré bien

Tal vez tú estarás bien – dice Ash – Pero yo no, ya no puedo más, Serena, yo…yo te necesito.

"Yo te necesito", palabras que siempre esperé escuchar de Ash, palabras que, por alguna razón, no me saben a nada en este momento, palabras vacías, palabras incompletas.

¡Entonces pruébalo! – digo sin si quiera procesar mis palabras – No me lo digas, demuéstralo, como le has demostrado a todo el mundo que tienes lo que se necesita para ser un maestro Pokémon, que tienes lo necesario para cumplir todos y cada uno de tus sueños.

¿Acaso crees que no quiero? – responde súbitamente Ash – Yo quiero, yo…

¿Y porque no lo haces? – pregunto de vuelta

¡Porque no sé cómo! – responde – Nunca he sido bueno para estas cosas.

No respondo nada, todo lo que tenía que decirle a Ash ya lo dije, depende de él, siempre corriendo tras de él de una forma u otra, esta vez fue literal, no he visto mis piernas, pero estoy segura de que estoy seriamente lastimada, pues me duelen mucho.

Ash abandona la habitación sin pronunciar una sola palabra, llegado este punto, no me sorprendería que mañana por la mañana Ash no esté nuevamente. Tratando de ignorar el dolor, me quedo dormida nuevamente.

…

Mi predicción se cumplió, Ash no está, ha vuelto a irse, pero esta vez no dejó nada, simplemente se fue mientras todos dormían. Aún no me atrevo a ver el estado de mis piernas, las cuales están vendadas desde ayer.

Supongo que así tenía que ser – digo a Lillie

No lo entiendo – dice Lillie – Pensé que esta vez lo haría

Eso ya no importa – digo – Gracias Lillie, gracias por confesarme lo que sientes por él, gracias por todo tu apoyo, nada más importa, muchas gracias amiga.

En ese momento, la puerta principal se abre, son Clemont y Bonnie, quienes fueron a buscar algo de medicina para mis heridas.

Volvieron rápido – dice Lillie

Es que no llegamos a la farmacia – responde Bonnie

¿Por qué? – pregunta Lillie

En ese momento, frente a mis incrédulos ojos, aparece Ash, con una bolsa con medicamentos, vendas y demás material de curación.

Lillie, necesito tu ayuda – dice Ash - ¿Podrías quitarle el vendaje a Serena?

Lillie no dice nada, solo se limita a hacer lo que Ash le pidió, tan pronto como siento la mano de Lillie, aparto la vista hacia otro lado.

Esto va a doler un poco, pero va a ayudarte mucho – dice Ash – Tuve que ir hasta Luminalia por esto, pero valdrá la pena.

Siento la mano de Ash, tal parece que se ha puesto guantes, acto seguido, siento un spray que es aplicado en una zona donde siento mucho dolor, provocando que este se haga más agudo, sin embargo, tras unos segundos, el dolor comienza a amainar. Ash repite el proceso en mi otra pierna, con el mismo resultado.

¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunta Ash

Mejor, mucho mejor – respondo

Me alegro – dice aliviado

¿Por qué fuiste hasta Luminalia? – pregunto a Ash

¿Por qué no? – pregunta él – Lo que te pasó fue mi culpa, tenía que hacer algo.

Pero tu desafío, tienes que irte ya – digo

¿A quien le importa ese desafío? – dice Ash cambiando el tono a uno más serio – No tengo que demostrarle nada a nadie, desde ahora solo hay una persona a la que le debo demostrar algo…a ti Serena.

Mi corazón da un salto repentino al escuchar eso, puedo sentir la determinación en su voz, no como lo que me dijo ayer, esta vez realmente lo dice en serio.

¿De que me podría servir ganar ese desafío si te pierdo? – continua Ash, mientras pone vendaje en mis piernas – No volveré a alejarme de ti, voy a renunciar a todo y te voy a ayudar a convertirte en la mejor idol que este mundo haya visto, juro que lo haré.

Ash se pone de pie, agacha la mirada para verme fijamente a los ojos, puedo ver el brillo en sus ojos.

No – digo – No lo harás, ¿acaso crees que me gustaría ver como renuncias a tus sueños por mí?, todo lo que has avanzado lo tirarías a la basura, ¿de que serviría el haberte apoyado?, piensa en toda la gente que ha confiado en ti.

No me importa – dice Ash – Si no soy yo quien renuncia a sus sueños vas a ser tu por intentar apoyarme, mírame Serena, vine aquí para pedirte que fueras mi compañera en mi viaje por el desafío, pero cuando vi lo mucho que has avanzado y cuanto te gusta todo esto, no pude, no pude pedírtelo.

Lillie tenía razón, realmente había una explicación para la actitud de Ash y, tal como lo dijo Lillie, el mismo me lo ha dicho.

 _ **(continuara...)**_

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, no puedo controlar el futuro para asegurarles al 100% de que un "hiatus" repentino no volverá a pasar, pero les aseguro que daré todo de mi para que esta vez concluya conforme al plan.**

 **Quienes me siguen en mi fanpage sabran que el episodio final sera el mas extenso que haya escrito a la fecha, aun no esta concluido, pero solo son pequeños detalles.**

 **Nos vemos el proximo domingo. ;)**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	11. Demostrar

**#DomingoDe...Cumpleaños!**

 **Feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz cumpleaños a mí. X'D**

 **Aqui estoy, en pleno dia de mi cumpleaños, cumpliendo con lo prometido, la continuacion de este fanfic, esta historia esta por llegar a su fin, espero que disfruten de este episodio.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece...hey, por ahora.**

* * *

 **Episodio 11: Demostrar**

 _"No sé qué fue lo que lo detuvo realmente, pero siento que hay algo más, algo vio en ti, algo que lo hizo detenerse. Pero yo no puedo decirte más, no lo sé, solo él puede decírtelo y eso solo lo lograrás encontrándolo, nunca lograrás que te lo diga en una carta, por teléfono o por cualquier otro medio que no sea frente a frente."_

La sala se ha quedado vacía, nunca noté cuando Lillie, Bonnie y Clemont se fueron, estamos solos, frente a frente, completamente en silencio. Lillie tenía toda la razón, había algo más, Ash no quiso intervenir en mi sueño. Por eso no se atrevió a pedirme que lo acompañara en su desafío. Pero ahora estamos en un predicamento, Ash no quiere que yo abandone mi sueño y por ello piensa renunciar al suyo, yo no quiero que él renuncie al suyo, por ello pienso dejarlo todo y acompañarlo.

Serena… - dice Ash rompiendo el silencio que se creó - ¿Qué debo hacer?

Me quedo callada, no porque no quiera responderle, es que no sé qué decir, intento procesar todo esto. Me he percatado de que lo que siento por él ha pasado a segundo plano, en cualquier otro momento todo esto que me ha dicho sería la mayor muestra que necesitaba para saber que él me quiere tal y como yo a él. Me hizo feliz lo que me dijo apenas unos momentos, que no necesita demostrarle nada a nadie, más que a mí…un momento, eso es.

Demuéstramelo – digo en voz baja, Ash voltea a verme, parece haberme escuchado - ¡Demuéstramelo!, dices que no tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie más que a mí, pues adelante, hazlo, demuéstrame que hablas en serio, no quiero más palabras vacías Ash, porque estuve esperándolas por mucho tiempo, quiero que me lo demuestres, ve y gana ese desafío y demuéstrame todo lo que eres, todo lo que quieres, todo lo que sientes. No eres bueno con las palabras Ash, yo sé que nunca lo has sido, así que haz lo que sabes hacer…actuar, lanzarte sin que te importe nada más.

Ash agacha la cabeza, suspira y finalmente me devuelve la mirada.

Lo haré, si es lo que deseas, lo haré, solo espérame – puedo sentir su mirada centrada, no mira a mis ojos, mira hacia mi interior, respondiéndole a la parte de mí que le lanzó tal reto.

¿Por qué habría de esperarte? – respondo sin dudar – Te acompañaré, viniste por mí, ¿no es así?

Serena… - intenta decir, pero lo interrumpo, sé que intentará negarse.

No te lo estoy preguntando, no está a discusión, es mi decisión, ¿quieres que luche por mis sueños?, de acuerdo, entonces mi sueño es ayudarte en todo lo que pueda.

Ash me mira fijamente con un semblante serio, no está acostumbrado estar acorralado por las palabras de nadie, así que no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar.

De acuerdo – dice, cambiando su semblante serio por uno que muestra su resignación.

Llamo a mi madre esa misma noche para avisarle, al parecer, por alguna razón no se muestra sorprendida, nos dice que nos cuidemos y le desea a Ash la mejor de las suertes.

Al día siguiente, iniciamos el viaje, no sin antes despedirnos de Bonnie, Clemont y Lillie.

Bueno, supongo que hasta aquí – dice Lillie, quien me extiende la mano para despedirse – Mucha suerte

Justo cuando estoy por darle la mano recuerdo todo lo que he pasado con ella, no, no voy a hacerlo. En lugar de dale la mano, le doy un abrazo, uno donde le demuestro toda mi gratitud, si bien me guardó mucho tiempo el secreto de que ella también sentía algo por Ash, la verdad es que nunca intentó nada malo, siempre me dio su apoyo, aun cuando apenas me conocía.

Volveremos a vernos – digo a Lillie

Lillie entierra su cabeza en mi hombro, puedo sentir algunas lágrimas cayendo de su mejilla.

Gracias por todo – dice Lillie al momento que se separa de mí – Apóyalo en todo lo que puedas.

Lo haré – respondo – Te lo prometo

Bonnie y Clemont vuelven a despedirse de nosotros, una vez más nos volvemos a separar, pero sabemos que volveremos a vernos pronto. Ellos volverán mañana a Luminalia, se encargarán de dejar ordenada la casa, no tengo como agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mí en estos días.

Llegamos a Luminalia a medio día. Debemos partir hacia Kanto para que Ash pueda prepararse, nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, compramos boletos para el vuelo de la tarde.

El tiempo transcurre lentamente, si bien él y yo ya estamos bien, el ambiente se siente pesado, hablamos solo para lo completamente necesario, no más. Nos encontramos en un restaurante que se encuentra dentro del aeropuerto, siempre me imaginé como sería tener una cita con Ash en un restaurante, sobra decir que estoy un poco decepcionada. Aunque, para ser justa, no estoy segura de que esto sea una cita.

Gracias – dice Ash – Muchas gracias por todo

No tienes que agradecerme – miro a Ash fijamente – Demuéstramelo

Lo haré – responde, puedo ver la determinación en sus ojos, este es el Ash de quien caí perdidamente enamorada, me alegra tenerlo de vuelta.

Tras salir del restaurante, damos un paseo por las tiendas, compramos regalos para llevar a su madre y al Profesor. Tal vez esto sí parece más una cita, aunque tal vez estoy dejándome llevar por lo de hace rato.

Llegada la tarde, nos dirigimos a nuestra sala de abordar, Pikachu es reacio a meterse dentro de su pokébola, donde esta vez sí debe permanecer adentro. Aunque al parecer comprende que no hay otra alternativa, así que se baja de mi hombro, donde ha permanecido la mayor parte del tiempo desde que salimos de Boceto y entra a la pokébola.

Entramos al avión, llegaremos a Kanto antes de la medianoche, Ash ya ha hablado con su madre, la cual está ansiosa por conocerme, así que acompañará al profesor Oak para recogernos.

Tras un día largo, por fin despegamos, Luminalia se hace pequeña mientras nos elevamos. Supongo que esto es el inicio, donde todo empieza de nuevo, no sé qué esperar sobre este viaje que estoy emprendiendo con Ash. No sé qué pasará entre nosotros dos, lo único que sé es que voy a estar con él para apoyarlo en lo que pueda, después de todo, hice una promesa.

Llegamos a Kanto unos minutos antes de medianoche, nos encontramos a Delia, la madre de Ash y al Profesor Oak. Ella me da un abrazo apenas me ve, mientras que el Profesor habla con Ash. Llegamos a Pueblo Paleta pasada la medianoche, Ash saca a Pikachu de la pokébola, aunque solo para que este descanse fuera de ella, pues se queda dormido rápidamente en mis brazos.

 ** _(concluirá...)_**

* * *

 **Eso ha sido todo por hoy, este fanfic llegará a su final este miercoles 14 de febrero, coincidiendo con el aniversario del final de otro de mis fics, aquel con el que empezó todo.**

 **Nos vemos este miercoles, para el final de Amour Significa, avisados están, es el episodio mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora.**

 **JeSuisAngel**


	12. Amor

**#MiercolesDeSanValentín**

 **Hola amigas y amigos, feliz dia del amor y la amistad, espero la pasen genial tengan pareja, amigos o husbando o waifu. X'D**

 **Aquí** **estamos, en el cuarto aniversario de la finalización de mi primer fanfic amour "El Festival de Romantis", dando el final a este fanfic amour, probablemente el ultimo de su tipo (mas detalles al final), este es el episodio mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece...not yet.**

* * *

 **Episodio Final: Amor**

Han pasado ya dos meses desde que inició el desafío, en este momento Ash y yo nos encontramos acampando en algún lugar de Sinnoh, mucho ha pasado, hemos tenido momentos difíciles, pero también momentos en los que hemos reforzado nuestra relación… ¿ya les mencioné que el y yo ya somos pareja?, así es, me sorprendió realmente el que se me confesara al mes de iniciado nuestro viaje. Aunque supongo que solo fue formalizarlo, pues comenzamos a tratarnos con mucho cariño, aquel beso que le di cuando me despedí de él en Kalos ya quedó en el pasado, cuando todos los días me despierta con uno y me da las buenas noches con otro, eso sin contar los que llegamos a tener durante el día.

Batallas Pokémon con Líderes de Gimnasio, miembros de la Elite 4 de cada región, con los Campeones, capturar Pokemon raros y poderosos, batallar contra otros entrenadores invitados al desafío, nada de eso ha podido con él, él nunca está solo, después de todo nos tiene a sus Pokémon y me tiene a mí. No ha sido un paseo por el parque, pero comienzo a comprender porque no quería emprender este viaje solo.

No lo entiendo, tanto drama para terminar así, aunque supongo que así es la vida, debemos luchar por lo que queremos, aun cuando no sea fácil, cuando parezca que tenemos todo en nuestra contra, somos la prueba de eso.

Algo que me ha sorprendido es que en todas las regiones que hemos visitado Ash tiene amigos y conocidos, bastantes chicas, para ser exacta, antes me hubiera puesto celosa, pero no tengo motivos para ello, porque él esta conmigo y yo con él, lo siento mucho por algunas de ellas, pero no pienso soltarlo nunca.

Serena – escucho a Ash hablarme - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Es obvio que ha notado que estoy muy pensativa, eso es algo que he notado en él, ya no es tan inconsciente, ya es capaz de leerme un poco, lo que por lo general está bien, pero debo aceptar que me gustaba un poco el Ash denso.

Claro, todo bien, solo pensaba en lo mucho que hemos pasado – digo, Ash esboza una sonrisa, después de ello voltea la mirada al firmamento nocturno, es una hermosa noche despejada, las estrellas y la luna son nuestro único techo.

¿Sabes? – dice Ash sin dejar de ver hacia el cielo – Yo también pienso mucho, pero trato de pensar más en el aquí y ahora, el pasado está detrás y el futuro está ausente, es el aquí y el ahora lo que quiero, porque, es aquí, en mi presente, donde estas tu, compartiendo una tienda de campaña, una fogata, es aquí donde puedo verte y pensar en lo afortunado que fui de encontrarte aquella vez en el campamento, en lo afortunado que fui de que me miraras por televisión aquella vez y me reconocieras y fueras a buscarme, en lo afortunado que soy de tenerte, sin importar lo que ha pasado antes ni en lo que pase en un futuro.

Ash se detiene a suspirar, baja la mirada y vuelve a sonreírme, tiene razón, no importa nada mas que lo que tenemos ahora.

¿Cuál es el plan de mañana? – pregunta

Bueno, según el ultimo correo que recibiste es tener una batalla contra una entrenadora aspirante a Líder de Gimnasio

Eso es nuevo – dice Ash, pues hasta ahora solo se había enfrentado a Lideres ya establecidos – Pero bueno, eso no importa, venceré a quien sea.

…¿tu eres la aspirante a líder de Gimnasio? – pregunta Ash al ver a su contrincante entrar al campo de batalla, una hermosa chica de cabello azul – Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, Dawn, la famosa coordinadora de Sinnoh.

Así es – dice – Pero me asombra mas el hecho de que veo que tienes de novia a una de las mejores performer del mundo, eso explica el porque dijeron que iba a poner una pausa a su carrera.

Dawn se acerca a mí con una gran sonrisa.

Me llamo Dawn, coordinadora Pokémon y próxima líder de este Gimnasio, no creo que necesites presentarte, eres famosa Serena, al parecer los periodistas aun no saben que ya tienes novio. – dice sonriente – Me alegra ver que Ash por fin logró encontrar alguien que rompiera ese caparazón denso que no lo dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no fueran las batallas pokémon.

Mucho gusto Dawn – digo mientras le doy mi mano, la cual ella rechaza, en lugar de eso me da un abrazo, no solo de amistad, también lo hace para acercase y decirme algo al oído.

Si te descuidas hay muchas que te lo pueden quitar, cuídalo – dice

Eso no va a pasar, nunca lo dejaré – respondo

Esa es la actitud – dice Dawn – Creo que es hora de olvidar las cordialidades e ir al grano, ¿para eso estamos aquí, no es cierto?

Ya lo creo – responde Ash, colocándose en su lado del campo – Yo te enseñe a ser entrenadora, conozco todos tus trucos.

Eso lo veremos – dice Dawn con una mirada seria en sus ojos, mientras lanza una pokébola.

…

La batalla se prolonga por bastante tiempo, terminando al ocaso, siendo una de las mejores batallas que he presenciado, Dawn es realmente fuerte, pero se necesita algo mas para vencer a Ash.

Supongo que aun no estoy lista para esto – dice Dawn al terminar la batalla – Debía vencerte para poderme convertir en líder.

En ese momento, el celular de Dawn comienza a sonar, se aparta de nosotros por varios minutos para atender la llamada, al colgar Dawn comienza a derramar lágimas, al ver esto Ash y yo nos acercamos a ella.

Yo…yo… - dice Dawn entrecortada – Soy la nueva líder de este gimnasio

Ash y yo nos quedamos mirándonos, estupefactos, nos sonreímos mutuamente, estamos felices por ella.

El comité vio toda la batalla y estuvieron de acuerdo en que tengo el nivel necesario, no les interesa el resultado, pues me dijeron que saben que eres un entrenador formidable, aunque no era necesario que me lo dijeran, eso ya lo sé.

Tras felicitar a Dawn, nos despedimos de ella, prometiendo que volveremos a vernos cuando el desafío concluya. Nuestra aventura por Sinnoh ha terminado, es hora de partir a regreso Kalos, ya hemos estado en Kanto, Hoenn y Unova.

Al parecer nuestro siguiente destino será el último, Alola no formó parte de la prueba debido a sus tradiciones, no sabemos que nos espera de vuelta en Kalos

¡Bienvenidos! – es lo primero que escuchamos al salir de la sala del aeropuerto, nos encontramos a Bonnie y Clemont. Sin embargo, su bienvenida se ve interrumpida al momento que ven que Ash y yo estamos tomados de las manos.

¡Si! – grita Bonnie con todas sus fuerzas – Por fin

Felicidades chicos – dice Clemont

Tras unos abrazos y apretones de mano nos ponemos en marcha, al parecer Clemont es el ultimo rival a vencer. Así que tomamos camino a la Torre Prisma…o al menos eso es lo que creíamos, porque en el momento en el que ponemos un pie fuera del aeropuerto nos espera mucha gente, muchos periodistas, los cuales al parecer se han enterado de que comencé a salir con Ash y comienzan a hacer preguntas sobre nuestra relación o sobre si pienso abandonar para siempre los escenarios.

Nos es imposible avanzar, son demasiados y son muy insistentes, al menos hasta que alguien se abre paso entre ellos y airadamente les dice que se vayan, no es nadie menos que el Profesor Sycamore, que, como una de las máximas autoridades pokémon en Kalos tiene el poder de hacer que cualquier periodista pueda ser expulsado de cualquier evento que tenga que ver con Pokémon.

Bienvenidos a Kalos chicos – nos dice – Vaya revuelo que han armado, desde hace una semana nadie ha dejado de esparcir rumores sobre ustedes dos, pero por lo que mis ojos ven, no solo eran rumores.

Síganme por favor, hay un auto esperándonos, Bonnie, Clemont, me temo que voy a pedirles que vayan a la Torre Prisma, los veremos mas adelante, Serena puede venir ya que es pareja de Ash.

El profesor nos conduce hacia un auto de modelo reciente, el cual cuenta con chofer propio, este nos lleva a un edificio que parece haber sido recién construido.

Entramos al edificio, es en ese momento que el Profesor Sycamore me detiene y me explica que aguarde un momento tras una puerta. El y Ash entran a un salón bastante grande, casi de inmediato comienzan a escucharse aplausos, tras los cuales el profesor abre la puerta y me pide que pase.

Me encuentro a bastante gente que hemos visto durante nuestro viaje por el reto, contra la que Ash se ha enfrentado. Esto no se trata de un evento cualquiera, aquí se celebra algo…mejor dicho, a alguien. "Felicidades campeón mundial", dice un gran cartel que cuelga del salón.

Ash no deja de ser felicitado por todas esas personas y cuestionado por algunos periodistas, los cuales son mucho mas recatados que los que encontramos en el aeropuerto.

¿Ahora lo entiendes Serena? – me pregunta el profesor Sycamore - Esto no era un reto cualquiera, es un reto que hacemos cada cierto tiempo para elegir un campeón mundial. Todo es por invitación, buscamos un entrenador que pueda adaptarse a muchas situaciones, las batallas de gimnasio y de liga pokémon se hacen en lugares establecidos, en el caso de la liga hasta con estadios repletos, pero aquí, aquí todo es cambiante, el único en poder superar todo eso es el único reconocido como campeón mundial.

Pero… ¿no podrían descalificarlo por haber tenido mi ayuda? – pregunto de inmediato, preocupada.

No te preocupes, en ningún momento interviniste directamente, el que lo apoyaras y animaras no tiene ningún problema, de haber sido así Ash hubiera sido descalificado desde la primera vez. – responde, aunque después se queda pensativo, lo cual me pone un poco nerviosa - Aunque, tal vez si hicieron algo de trampa, pues el contaba con una gran ventaja con respecto a los otros…aunque no creo que eso importe.

¿Eso que significa? – pregunto

Hay una palabra para resumirlo todo – responde mirándome con una gran sonrisa – Creo que tu sabes cuál es esa palabra, lo sabes cuando lo miras, ahora en este momento.

Volteo mi mirada de vuelta a Ash, lo veo sonriendo, muy feliz de lo que acaba de lograr, ahora se encuentra en un estrado, a punto de recibir un trofeo enorme, de color dorado.

Muchas gracias a todos – dice Ash – Yo, yo nunca he sido bueno con las palabras ¿saben?

La multitud presente se ríe un poco, no es una burla, al parecer les divierte que Ash no tenga ni la mas mínima idea de que decir, debo aceptar que a mi también, pero bueno, así es el, así me enamoré de él. Ash continua con un pequeño discurso improvisado, pues el no sabia que el desafío había terminado con el como ganador y que esto era una ceremonia de premiación, tras unos minutos, Ash comienza a cambiar el semblante, de uno emocionado a uno bastante serio, es entonces cuando cambia el discurso.

…pero, durante todo este tiempo, nunca he estado solo – dice seriamente, la multitud guarda silencio – Siempre he estado acompañado de los mejores amigos que alguien pueda tener, mis Pokémon pero también todas aquellas personas que me han acompañado en mis aventuras.

Ash voltea la mirada, me mira fijamente, en silencio, es entonces cuando su semblante vuelve a relajarse, sin quitarme la mirada, continua.

Pero yo sé, que no estaría aquí, frente a ustedes, recibiendo este trofeo de no ser por el apoyo que cierta persona me ha dado, esa persona que salió a buscarme tras verme en televisión hace unos años – Ash baja del estrado, siempre con la mirada fija en mí, toma mi mano y me conduce con él de vuelta al estrado, para continuar con su discurso – Es gracias a ella, que estoy aquí frente a ustedes, a ella, que nunca me di por vencido, yo inicié este desafío esperando superarlo, ganar, pero, en el camino me encontré con algo mucho más importante, encontré amor.

La multitud sigue guardando silencio, aunque solo por unos segundos, tras los cuales comienzan a escucharse mas aplausos. La ceremonia termina alrededor de las 10 de la noche. Todo fue tan repentino, el tiempo paso bastante rápido, Ash ahora es campeón, ¿esto termina aquí?, siento una especie de desazón, a pesar de que se que él y yo ahora somos algo más, no sé qué va a pasar.

Serena – escucho a Ash hablándome - ¿Podrías acompañarme?

Claro, ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto

Al lugar donde todo empezó de nuevo – responde a secas. Usualmente le preguntaría a que se refiere con eso, pero, creo que esta vez simplemente me dejaré llevar.

Comenzamos a caminar por las calles de Luminalia, es raro que no tengamos periodistas tratando de acercársenos, tampoco los fans, a pesar de que las calles están llenas, pues Luminalia es una de esas ciudades que nunca duerme.

Caminamos unos minutos más, hasta llegar frente a la Torre Prisma, Ash toma su teléfono celular y envía un mensaje, unos segundos después, la puerta principal se abre sola.

Vamos – dice Ash, extendiendo su mano, la cual tomo sin dudar.

Al entrar, las luces de algunos de los pasillos se van iluminando, como si nos estuvieran guiando, al final de las luces, nos encontramos un elevador abierto, Ash sigue guiando mi camino, entramos al elevador, la puerta se cierra a nuestras espaldas, todo este tiempo Ash no ha vuelto a decir palabra alguna pero tampoco ha soltado mi mano.

Pasan unos segundos más, el elevador se abre, estamos en la cima de la torre, en un mirador que parece haber sido construido hace poco. Es en ese momento, que Ash rompe el silencio.

…donde todo empezó de nuevo – dice en voz baja, pero con suficiente volumen para que lo escuche. Tras esto, todo vuelve a quedar en un silencio relativo, digo relativo porque puede escucharse todo Luminalia, pero también se escucha el viento.

Nos quedamos mirando al firmamento, como si alguno de los dos quisiera decir algo pero, ¿saben algo?, no creo que sea necesario, Ash ya dijo mucho hace rato y yo, bueno, tal vez no he dicho mucho, pero se lo he demostrado. ¿Qué hay mas que hacer o decir cuando todo ha sido hecho y dicho?

Amour, palabra en francés cuyo significado directo al español es "amor", ¿pero que es el amor?, no creo que un diccionario pueda definirlo, no con todos sus matices. Aun somos jóvenes, pero yo sé que esta noche no es la última, esos días en los que íbamos por caminos separados han terminado, yo lo sé, porque aun, en este momento, cuando Ash ha juntado sus labios con los míos, no ha soltado mi mano.

Sea cual sea el significado, él y tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo, por ahora me quedo bien sabiendo que _amour significa…amor._

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

 **Amigas, amigos, eso ha sido todo por este fic, espero les haya gustado, porque esta vez muy probablemente sea la ultima vez que me lean haciendo un fanfic amour, se que lo dije anteriormente, pero es hora de seguir adelante, no se si seguiré con Pokémon, tal vez si, tal vez no.**

 **Esto no quiere decir que no me guste el amourshipping, que lo haya dejado olvidado, muestra de ello es que vine a terminar esta historia con un final apropiado y pese a todos los obstaculos que tuve en el camino, lo concluí, en fin, muchas gracias a quienes me han apoyado desde el inicio con "El Festival de Romantis" hasta hoy, espero volver pronto con alguna nueva historia, esto no es un adios a mi "carrera" de escritor de fanfics, solo el cierre de una etapa. Muchas gracias a todos!**

 _ **JeSuisAngel**_


End file.
